Lost Brother of the Pure Hearted
by Sierra.BN312
Summary: Two years after the war, and obtaining the tools necessary to ensure he can, Naruto now sets out on a personal mission to find and bring back the last surviving member of his family...the twin sister that he, no one ever knew he had. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue - Lost Sister

Prologue - Lost Sister

* * *

Naruto had gathered up all that he had for his search. He knew that this would take a long time, and he would have to learn to be very patient on this mission. A mission that while he would be paid for in S-Rank money wise, but it was also a personal mission to him, it was generous of them to offer it to him. He recalled the aftermath of his fight with Nagato, what his dad had told him in the short time he met him, and what he had told Kakashi who had no idea what had happened the night of his birth, shocked him. His mother had showed him the events of what occurred and it further increased his desire to find her.

His father had told him three things when they met. One: That the masked man, Obito, would one day bring disaster to the world. Two: That his son would be the only one to stop him with Kurama's power. And three: That he would one day find his lost twin sister and bring her home.

He had a sister than no one, not even the elders save for perhaps Old Man Sarutobi and Jiraiya knew about. Not Kakashi-sensei, not Granny Tsunade. No one…

All he had of proof of this sister, were the words of his father, the memories of his mothers', and the picture that was taken momentarily before everything turned upside down. She was a redhead like their mother and was a tad smaller than he, and she lacked the whisker birthmarks that he had been given, her face was more like dad's and she has his bright blue eyes like his own.

"Well, that's everything." Naruto looked around his apartment and had a feeling that he would need a bigger place afterwards if his sister wanted to come home and bunk with him. Maybe he could hire some hands to redo his parents place while he was gone and maybe surprise his sister with the place?

Naruto had finally gotten used to the eyes that Obito had given to him, before his body had been reduced to ash by Kaguya. _'You never knew what actually happened to her Obito. Zetsu lied to you, so don't beat yourself up about it.'_ Black Zetsu gloated how he was ignorant of what happened to his sister when he simply said that he ate her, but instead she disappeared in a blinding flash of light and that she was somehow alive. He tried to demoralize Naruto by saying she was more than likely dead, but he refused to believe it. And he swore then and there, that he'd find her no matter what.

His prosthetic arm was also wrapped up and working properly, with seals attached to it to make sure it held together and on what was left of his original arm, though his arm probably could fall off, IF he sustained enough damage to the part that actually connected to him. Though on a plus side, he learned how to make handsigns with only one arm if need be and he had gotten rather proficient with at it within the weeks it took Granny Tsunade to make it from Hashirama's cells. Though now the question was raised if he could do the Wood Style with that arm, as Obito and to a small extent Danzo could use it.

When he raised the question on practicing new Ninjutsu, Captain Yamato had provided with him the same scroll that Danzo had given him back when he was younger in the Foundation to utilize and perfect his Wood Style. And Kakashi-sensei had written down all of the Jutsu that he had learned over the years.

When he said he knew a thousand Jutsu…he sure as hell wasn't kidding…the scroll was as big as his summoning scroll that he had used in his fight against Pain, before it got destroyed that is. Kakashi gave it to him as there was no telling what all he would be facing on his mission.

It was morning and everyone was either still sleeping or just getting up for their jobs. He wanted to drop by and say his goodbye's for the mission to his friends, but time was of the essence. He needed to get a head start on his search. He locked the door to his apartment and left a note on the front door for the landowner to get a message to Kakashi-sensei to see if he could get someone to look into renovating his parents old house.

He leapt from the rooftops of the buildings away from home until he finally reached the gate. He was about to walk out until he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Naruto! You're seriously gonna leave without saying goodbye!"

He turned to see Sakura running right up to him, with a look of mock disappointment on her face though he had told her that this mission was something he wanted to do himself.

It seemed like she knew he would be here.

She caught up with him and stood in front with her hands one her hips giving the 'disappointed sister' appearance, "Sorry about that Sakura, but I wanted to get a head start today."

She just shook her head at him. He was always eager to jump into missions, but she understood how this one was important to him. He had been alone all his life until they graduated from the academy, and now he had the chance to find his last living family member.

"You, know. You could've at least told me before that you were leaving today silly." Sakura pulled out a pack that had some straps and she lifted up the flap for it. "Here, I made this medpac myself and I customized it for you. Trust me, you'll need it since you'll be on your own."

Nowadays he didn't really need a lot of medical treatment due to Kurama's cooperation, he healed very rapidly, combine that with his Uzumaki lineage and Six Paths chakra, he could get right back up after taking a hit from Kaguya, though his mind still needed to process the damage when his own body tended to move at a much faster rate. But where it not for her, he would've been dead a long time ago

"Thanks, Sakura. I really appreciate this." He said with his usual bright smile, and put the med pack on his person.

Sakura dropped her own smile down a bit to where it was just almost visible, "You know Naruto, you don't have to go at this alone…"

"I know, but this is something that I want to do myself. Though I think I can draw up some sort of Summoning Array for you or anyone from the village to home in on my location once I get to the Akatsuki's old hideout."

Sakura gave him a heartfelt hug and said softly, "Take care, you idiot, and I hope you find your sister."

"Thanks, Sakura. And besides, I've always got you with me…" he referred to the medpack, that she gave him. The hug lasted for a little bit longer until they broke it off.

"Good luck, Naruto. Oh, also can you at least please try to not get your sister hooked on ramen?"

"Blasphemy! If anything she may already enjoy the goodness of the food of the God's!"

"You know, we were having a good moment here for a bit, but then you had to go and ruin it…"

Then they both just started to chuckle and it started to turn into laughing, and it seemed to go on like that for what seemed like an hour and then stopped shortly after.

"I'm gonna miss the old days, I'll make sure to send messages every few days if I can."

"Goodbye, Naruto."

"I'll see you soon, Sakura."

And with that, Naruto left the village making his way to the old Akatsuki hideout where Madara, no…Zetsu planned the downfall of the world, and where Obito fell to the darkness and despair of life.

He leapt down to the bone filled pit and saw that this was the place where Zetsu and Obito had retreated to after their failed attempt to start Project Tsuki no me, and where his sister disappeared mysteriously. From what Zetsu had said about her was that he was about to eat her, until a blinding flash of light emanated from her and then she vanished.

He drew in the natural energy around him to get a sense for whatever was left of who all was here before. He had to sort through a lot of chakras due to Kabuto using the Edo Tensei and their chakra clouding up the senses, though he was able to work it down to Nagato's and then he finally got what was left of his sister's. It was like his own but, much, brighter and more soothing in a way.

He had her chakra, but now he needed to follow its trail.

"Ok, Sharingan time." His normally blue eyes, changed into the blood red swirling tomoe pattern of the Uchiha's eyes. Sakura was able to transplant them far more efficiently than Rin did with Kakashi-sensei did and so he didn't have to worry about having his eyes constantly closed. The look of the chakra was amazing, he now saw how they did, and he saw that his sister's chakra was a mix of crimson and white, however what was more interesting was the fact that the small remnants of her chakra, was that it was going into a very small point to where it disappeared. "Guess it's Kamui time."

" _ **At least you can use the Mangekyo without going blind with me helping out."**_

 _"Yeah, that's true."_

 _ **"But you don't know if using the Mangekyo to such an extent will let you use it whenever. You may end up needing 'recharge' time per say like scarecrow does."**_

 _"Another good point, which is why I can't waste it on what comes in my way."_

His eyes changed into Obito's Mangekyo pattern with the bent pinwheels swirling. The left eye would let him teleport him and anyone else with him, and could allow him to slip through objects and attacks, while his right eye could teleport things at long range, but when both are used, he can sync the Kamui up with any other form of teleportation and it would open up to wherever it led him to.

He drew up the Summoning Array that only people from the Leaf would know how to use, and left a barrier over the area that Leaf shinobi would know how to get through.

Naruto used both eyes to their fullest extent and concentrated on the dissipating chakra, and soon a bright light began to grow from the point and he was blinded a bit. He shut his eyes off from the source and he felt such a warm and calming feeling wash over him, "This light...it feels so much like mom and dad..." Naruto looked down at the photo that held him and his sister, "No matter what, I'll find you and bring you home...Kairi..."

He jumped into the bright light and his mission began then and there, unknown to him, someone else knew that this day would one day come…

* * *

-Elsewhere in a White Room-

* * *

A girl who liked to draw was currently finishing up one of her new and favorite drawings that she started recently.

Ever since she had been saved by the boy and his two friends, she had been working diligently these past few hundred days, and it would almost be a year in a short while.

"A long time ago, in a world that was in place all of these others weren't, a family was happy with the birth of twins and then all of a sudden darkness came over the night and the family broken, fractured and separated from one another." She spoke out loud to herself, "The father and mother gave their lives to protect their home and family, and passed on their will and hearts to the son who would become a hero to everyone in the world."

She paused and looked at the drawing and thought that something was missing from it, so she changed colors and began again. "The daughter was taken by the dark will and would've been devoured had her own inner light not whisked her away to safety. And then again to a set of islands that would become her home for so long, and where she met two new friends: One who would become lost within his own darkness and would be redeemed by the other friend...her knight in shining armor with key in hand."

She added orange, yellow and black to the next figure, who stood alongside another figure who wore red, black, white and yellow, and next to them were a duck and dog in similar garbs. "The son was persecuted for wrong things, but he never let his light die out, nor did he give up on his goals and in time, he became strong with the bonds that he could make as if he were one of the pure hearted ones, like his own sister and the six others. When darkness began spread and engulf the world, he and his friends, his new family had triumphed and he brought back three who were lost to the darkness: one who planned to place them all in an infinite dream, one who was engulfed in tragedy and despair, and another who threated to throw the world into revolution. And each of them saw the light at the end, when the will of the dark goddess own shroud had been revealed and faded. Had the son and friends not stopped her, then all worlds no matter where would be engulfed by the infinite dream, the eternal darkness."

She looked over the drawing and added a little bit more, "The knight saved the worlds from the darkness and had his memories taken and twisted by a girl, who was forced to break him by the black coats, all of whom retreated when they learned he couldn't be defeated so easily."

She finished the drawing and walked back over to the pods where the knight and his friends slept, "And now he sleeps as I put the memories back where they went, but the black coats soon began to steal his memories and powers with the Nobody and the Puppet who are both pawns in a larger scheme."

She left the pod room and went back to the white room with all of her drawings of other worlds, other people, friends and family. A group in black coats with their hoods obscuring their identities, ten figures in cloaks emblazoned with red clouds and a statue chained up with nine closed eyes. A moon that was filled with red and markings of a certain kind of pattern, and five people fighting against a woman with rabbit like horns, and a final clash between two brothers.

She had known that this day would come, as she knew that eventually the brother would come to seek the sister out, and he would help the knight in his next journey to defeat the black coats and free the hearts that they have captured for their own ends.

The girl was now looking out the window into the night sky, where the stars began to blink in a certain pattern that very few could every read. She looked out towards one that was the brightest brand new star, and pointed right at it and smiled to herself, "I look forward to finally meeting you Naruto...big brother."

* * *

 _ **And so I have a new story going, even though I just put Star Wars: Requiem on hiatus for the time being, I did to help me better organize that series as I intend to have it go through Halo 4, Escalation, Spartan Ops, Hunt the Truth and Halo 5 (altered), and having these stories coincide with the Clone Wars and the Revenge of the Sith era, so I need a lot of time for that. Anyways, this crossover idea was in the back of my head for a while and I felt that I needed to get it out or I never would.**_

 _ **And the main reasoning for this new story chapter/prologue to be so short is well, due to being a prologue. I just wanted to through out there as I may end up doing a poll to which story I may end up doing more writing for next to my X-Men story (as that one is my main focus), as I'm back in college and I will more than likely have to make some sacrifices for my education. The next chapter for this story will have Naruto entering the KH-verse and some certain people will feel his presence entering their dimension, and of course Naruto exploring whatever world he lands in, and getting a hold on how things work in this dimension.**_

 _ **So this story will be running through the final days of 358/2 Days and KH2 for certain, Coded and Dream Drop Distance are more focused on other things and until I get a hold of 2.8 and later on KH3, I'll be ending it until then. Now Naruto will not be getting a Keyblade as that is literally 99% of all the fanfics on this site for this kind of crossover category, so if you guys wanted him to have one, then too bad.**_

 _ **Now where Naruto will land in KH-verse, I'm not entirely sure as I'm still figuring that out so if you guys have any suggestions then send them in the form of either reviews or PM's. And on what day of 358/2 Days should he enter also to get better involved? I'm also open to that as well, I've asked a few friends and I've gotten some suggestions but I also want many people's suggestions. And I've also posted a poll on my profile for which world he could appear in as well, so make sure to check that out guys.  
**_

 _ **Now for worlds, this story will go through the worlds seen in the games, and maybe some that haven't been put in or were supposed to go in the game but were ultimately scraped due to time constraints. There will be no anime worlds as I'm not a fan of those kind, and Pixar worlds are kinda sorta over done so I might write those worlds in, maybe...**_

 _ **Anyways, continue to read, review, favorite and follow my other stories on my profile. Enjoy and see you guys next time :) !**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Where Am I?

Chapter 1 - Where Am I?

-Somewhere on a World filled with Islands-

* * *

A teenage girl was walking down the pathway in evening with the sun setting just right, where it caught the clouds just right to show off the colors lavender, crimson, and orange. She finished her day at school and was heading home as per her usual routine.

She had been doing it for the last few months since she had been back home after it was restored, and the darkness fading from it. She looked out towards the lonely island where she and her friends would always play back in the old days, and now she just couldn't bring herself to go back there again.

She remembered Riku was missing, and someone else too. She couldn't remember his face, his name, his voice. Nothing about him. And she wasn't a fan of it. She refused to go back to the island until she remembered who he was and she had been trying to figure out what to say to him, and she decided to write a letter…but she just wasn't sure if she should let it go before she remembered and he came back, and then she could tell him.

"Kairi! Hey, Kairi!"

The girl now known as Kairi turned around to see her friends Selphie running to catch up with her, she was like a younger sister to her and for the last year she had been sticking to her like glue, not that she was annoyed but rather but as she came to enjoy her company and friendship due to the absence of Riku and the other boy.

"Hey, Selphie. What's going on?"

"Well Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their game with the other guys, and a bunch of the girls were getting together for our own night, and I thought maybe you'd wanna come along for the fun."

"Thanks, but I…" Kairi stopped in her words when she felt…something wash over her, like a sort of resonance within her, and that very same thing began to resonate back at…wherever it came from…she looked up to the sky to see that there was a brand new star that wasn't there before.

Selphie began to look at Kairi with a rather confused face, and started to wave her hand around her face to snap her back to reality, "Uhmm, Kairi…hello~…anybody there."

She couldn't describe what it was that she was feeling, so when the star started to fall a bit, she ran after it leaving Selphie still confused as to what was going through her head, "Kairi! Hey wait, Kairi! What's going on?!"

Kairi saw that the star was falling away from the island and towards back over the mountain range and towards the smaller islands, she ran as fast her legs took her and within a few minutes she felt like she was flying. Houses and people flew right past her as she actually managed to wade through the guy's volleyball game without so much as a scratch and it seemed like nothing was stopping her. She ducked and weaved, side-stepped and jumped over or whoever got in her way and she was now at the edge of the island and saw the star disappear in the sky. By now the sun was gone and the moon showed off a very bright light that came down on the island with not a cloud in the sky.

She felt something from that star, and now she had two great things on her mind: The person that was missing with Riku, and now the unknown power that now affected her in a strange way, both mentally and now physically as her body was now somehow just…better for lack of term.

Selphie had managed to catch up some time later and was now panting for air to reach her lungs, "Kairi…what's…going…on with you… all of a sudden..?" She spoke between catching her breath and only got a more cryptic response from her 'Big Sister', "I felt something all of a sudden, and a new star that appeared, was so bright. And then it started to fall and then I felt…pulled to if for some reason…I-I just had to chase it down, like I was supposed to know it for some reason, but I don't."

Selphie was more confused now more than ever, so she decided to explain what Kairi just did, "Kairi, you know that you ran from one end of the great island to the other in just a short time?"

Kairi responded but didn't look back to her friend, keeping her sight firmly on the place where the star vanished, "Yeah, but it's not that big of an island, right?"

Selphie now looked at Kairi as if she had two heads, "Kairi…the great island takes at least two hours to cross from where we were to here, you did it in under just 20 minutes…"

Now that knocked her out of her concentration. She looked back to Selphie and was a little shocked by what she said, "R-really? I thought that…I dunno…that everything was just slow and small when I was running…"

"Kairi, you did it in under 20 minutes, where it takes the average person two hours to walk and just an hour to run…and you did it while not tripping over yourself and on other people, and running past houses and other buildings and not hurting anyone the whole way."

Kairi looked down at her hands and started thinking to herself, if that 'something' had done this to her. Did it awaken something inside of her? Either way, she now had two things that she desperately needed to know now.

She looked back to the star's vanishing point and said out loud, mostly to herself, "Who are you?"

* * *

-Naruto-

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the light to where his sister was, he felt the wind rush past his face and the air enter his lungs. He saw that he was now falling from the sky straight towards a town with a large tower right where he was about to land, "Crap…of all the things that I land in, is the sky!" Thinking quick, he repositioned his body to where he would be able to land feet first and then he could use the 'phasing' ability of the Kamui. While it would use the Mangekyo, it wouldn't put a very large strain on his eyes as Obito had been using the ability for years more so than Itachi or Sasuke for that matter, so that was a bonus to it.

He activated the Mangekyo and he felt his body instantly feel that same strange sensation that he got when he was practicing with it before the mission. His body began to slip through the bricks that made up the tower and he was also able to raise himself up per say through the building, "Man, as often as I trained with that part of the Kamui, I'll never get used to that feeling."

" _ **I've gotten used to you overreacting to the simplest of problems that're solved so easily."**_

" _Bite me! I wasn't expecting to be dropping out of the sky you damn furball!"_

" _ **Either way, it was a good laugh."**_

" _Whatever."_

Naruto now stood atop the tower overlooking the town, and it was one hell of a view, "Wow…that's beautiful. It definitely rivals the Hokage Mountain top…" the sky was in a beautiful mix of red, orange, yellow and violet, and the town was sprawling with many houses, apartments and streets that was almost as big as the village, and beyond the town were fields of green with train tracks going in and out of the town.

He looked at the view for just a bit longer until he refocused himself. His sister was here somewhere and he needed to get right to work, deciding to see if her chakra or her trail was around, he used the Six Paths Senjutsu that Hagoromo gave to him at the war's climax to fight Madara and Kaguya. He saw that there was no chakra at all in the people here, he could sense their life force but they had no chakra!

"What the hell, no chakra? How can they be alive…?"

" _ **Well, considering that we more than likely broke through a dimensional barrier, you should've expected that the rules of life don't apply here like they do back home."**_

" _Yeah, but…you gotta wonder just how they managed to get this far without chakra."_

" _ **Different histories and evolutionary patterns. It's basic thinking in terms of development within civilizations and whatnot."**_

" _Science and history is not my forte in case you forgot."_

" _ **Oh, I know. I just like making you sound and look like a dumbass to my own amusement, it never gets old."**_

Shaking his head, he went back to his work, and found only one chakra signature. It was a lot like his sisters, but there was something different about it, as if it was both there…and not there either…it was far away from where he was currently was, but it was a start.

He leapt over the buildings and felt a certain sense of peace & tranquil about the town. There was little to no violence in this place, it reminded him of home in the village, on days like that he took solace in knowing that relations between the former rival villages had begun to go up and alliances made, and even among the internal strife of the villages were lessened as time went by. He came to a halt when he felt some rising negative tension nearby a marketplace in an alley, he stopped on a rooftop to get a look see at what was going on.

He saw a boy with dirty blonde spiky hair with bright blue eyes in a long zip up black coat, conversing with raven haired girl in the same getup, and she had a face that looked strangely familiar to him. Her face reminded Naruto of his dad's...and the same one that he could tell his sister had gotten from him, but she couldn't be his sister? Could she? She was a redhead like their mom, and she would've been 19, the same age as him but this girl was younger...so who was she?

He sensed two other nearby, in other areas that he guessed were in fact hidden from these kids. Whether or not they were enemies or allies of the kids he didn't know but he needed to be prepared if they noticed him and began to attack, so he made a Shadow Clone for backup to catch them off guard or to substitute with, now he just listened in to what they were saying and he'd step in if need be.

* * *

-The Alley-

* * *

"Let's go back to the Organization! If you come back voluntarily, Saix definitely won't be mad." Roxas and his friend Axel had been trying to find Xion for the past few days with no avail, and now he finally found her and things could go back to being the same in their little group. Though Xion looked hesitant to rejoin their group as the higher ups were pretty strict and old fashioned when it came to dealing with internal affairs of the Organization, so he tried to back her up with himself and Axel seeing as how both he and Xion were important to the Organization since they could use the Keyblade, and Axel was their number one man with missions, "If he says anything bad to you, Axel and I will come to protect you."

Though it seemed that she was no longer even considering coming back, as Roxas attempted to hold her hand, she suddenly stepped back whilst summoning forth her Keyblade and an aiming it right at Roxas, and leaving him both confused and scared, "Huh? Xion w-wha…this is a joke, right?"

Though while the ninja above them watched on and aware of the others, one of them, a boy with a blindfold over his eyes looked down at the scene with only one question in mind, _"Xion…is this your answer…?"_

Roxas was afraid now…his best friend just drew her weapon and aimed it right down his face, "Xion!"

Then all of a sudden a large flaming chakram was thrown across the alleyway from an angle out from sight, or so he thought. Xion deflected the flying weapon away from here back towards its original direction and embedding it in the ground, a somewhat friendly voice came right up behind it with their best friend, Axel, "Well hello there…Xion. Just when I'd thought we'd finally found you…what in the world is going on now?"

Roxas turned to his friend, whom he thought was also on his side, but his actions and tone of voice said something else, "Axel…!" By now Axel had picked up the fallen chakram and brought the other out ready for a fight, "If your mind's made up, then I guess I have no choice but to take you on." He steeled his resolve to do what it took to keep the three of them together and ensure that the painful truth he kept from them, never came to light.

Roxas protested against what Axel was about to do, and he didn't want any of them to fight at all, "Stop, Axel! It's not like that!" Xion simply kept her head down in shame that this was going to happen, after spending the past days with Riku and away from the Organization, she knew what she had to do. Axel wasn't convinced that Roxas was just told to as the humans say 'Fuck off or else', "You sure? She just drew her Keyblade against you!"

That's when Xion took an opening at Axel and dove straight into the fight, rather wanting to be on the offensive and make a quick getaway instead of being on the defensive and taken back to the Organization. Axel threw one of the chakrams at Xion, but she jumped and twisted her body out of the way whilst gunning for Axel himself, she got up close and personal and the two began to exchange blows one after another with neither of them getting anywhere. Before Xion had lost her ability to use the Keyblade but eventually she regained it and she started to grow stronger as time went by and now she was able to stay on par with Axel, something that she was unable to do before.

Roxas sat at the sidelines and watched in worry and horror at his two best friends now fighting, and the friendship being torn down…bit by bit…piece by piece…he was told that they didn't have hearts, and that were incapable of having emotions, but he felt a certain painful pinging in his chest at the sight of watching them fight each other, "W-what are you doing? Why do you have to fight each other?!" This wasn't supposed to go down this way! They were supposed to talk to Xion to coming back to the Organization and so they could eat ice cream together like always! "Axel, stop! Xion! Please s-stop!"

His words fell on deaf ears as both continued to trade blows, and the look of desperation on Xion's face said that she wasn't going back without a fight. Roxas mustered what strength he had left to try to get them to listen to him, "I SAID STOOOOOP-!"

* * *

-An Old Mansion-

* * *

Down below in the basement of the mansion, a large pod containing a boy who was sleeping inside of it had suddenly suffered a serious setback, going by the alarms setting off, and the computer monitors showing negative readings. In the room, there was a young girl and a man garbed all over in red and black with only his right eye and mouth showing that he was human. The man was now confused and angry at what was happening, "What's going on?! The restoration of the hero's memories has completely halted! Namine! What has happened!"

The girl now known as Namine didn't react visibly to his loud and angry question, "I think…maybe Sora's Nobody has encountered a strong emotional stimulus…and that has increased his self-awareness." She responded in a worried, yet calm tone.

This answer on the other hand, made the man pissed, "What did you say?!" All of his research into the Nobodies never revealed any of this happening to them, it wasn't possible!

Namine was hoping that _he_ could arrive sooner, and perhaps that he could help them restore the boy in the pod's memory… _"Please, Naruto. Hurry."_

* * *

-Alleyway-

* * *

Roxas' outburst managed to snap them out of the fight or at least one of them Xion who looked back in a bit of shame at what they were doing…they shouldn't be fighting…they were friends…Roxas was now kneeling down clenching his head in pain due to the rush of emotions flowing into him, "P-please…stop it…you both…"

Axel took this as his moment since Xion dropped her guard, and delivered a chop to the back of her head rending her unconscious. Axel caught her before her body hit the floor and opened up a dark corridor back to the Castle that Never Was, "Axel! Wait!" Axel stopped in his tracks to turn back to Roxas with confusion in his eyes, "You didn't have to attack her like that, did you?!"

Axel shook his head in response, "If I didn't make my move, we'd both be gonners." He tried to make a good excuse for what he did, but it looked like Roxas bought it, and for some reason, it hurt him. He knew that they didn't have hearts and that emotions weren't supposed to get in their way, but lying to one friend and hurting another…it hurt him for some reason…

Roxas almost had tears ready to drop, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "…That's not possible…aren't we supposed to be best friends?!"

Axel knew the truth, and that it would be too much for the kid, and it would drive him away. "That's not the problem, Roxas…"

"Then what is it?!" Roxas continued to clench his head in pain. Axel looked solemnly at his friend and wanted to believe there was another way, but there was no door that would let them stay together, each knowing the truth. Sometimes it was better to not now such painful truths…"…I'm sorry. I'm heading back first."

All Roxas could do was watch as they went back to the Castle that Never Was, without a word after. _"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"_ It was all he could think to himself about what just happened in the last five minutes. For one he was trying to talk to Xion into coming back, the next she and Axel were fighting each other, had it of gone on longer, then he was sure it would've been turned into a death match. What he didn't see, nor did the boy in the blindfold, was a mop of blonde hair ripping open a way to their home.

* * *

-Naruto-

* * *

" _ **Told ya."**_

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah…I would've followed them anyways. So this is absolutely fan-fucking-tastic, it sounds like we got Akatsuki wannabe's to deal with now, and apparently they decide to take their members back alive…."_

"… _ **instead of killing them. Interesting…"**_

" _Guess it was smart of me to send the Shadow Clone instead of myself. Besides,_ if _my sister is here, then I want to meet her myself."_

" _ **I suppose I'll just relay some info to the clone to gather up any info it can from, well wherever they went. Who knows how that Kamui of yours was able to sync up with that thing he brought up, though I'm not sure if you'll be able to do it a second time considering we have no idea how**_ **that** _ **actually works."**_

Naruto watched the whole thing transpire, and while he wanted to jump in and help the girl now named Xion, Kurama advised him to not and just wait and observe to where they would go, and see just how powerful this Organization was. What really stumped him was how a giant key had such a sharp edge to it. If anything, even Samehada could slice through the damn thing with no trouble…so what made it so useful to cut through? Then there was the person who did nothing, like him though he couldn't say he was a coward for not jumping since he didn't, and then there was the kid named Roxas who didn't want them fighting each other. While he didn't know him personally, he could tell he was a decent kid. And then there was the guy named Axel…he didn't know what to make of him as of now, though he seemed more like the 'Forced Errand Boy' of this Organization due to how he talked to Roxas.

He was hiding something from them, that much he could tell, and while he wanted to tell Roxas the real thing, his guilt kept him from speaking. Naruto shook his head at this, if he truly was friends with Roxas and Xion, then he should've done something to get them out of this group, or at least cover them from the big backlash of leaving.

Now this group called the 'Organization', sounded similar to the Akatsuki, or from what he figured. Just the way they talked with their tones made it sound like the old terrorist group: You stay until you die. Or leave and suffer the consequences.

Kurama snapped him out of his thoughts, _**"Come on. You've got a mission in case you forgot, let the Shadow Clone get info on these guys. No telling if they're stronger, weaker or on par with some of your old enemies."**_

He knew that, but he was right. He couldn't let himself be distracted from other things since his original mission was to find his sister. He stood up and went back to tracking his sister's chakra which was closer now that he sensed. It was beyond the wall where a forest laid out for several miles, and his sisters chakra wasn't that deep into it from the way things looked, if anything there was a hole over a certain area that held a building more than likely which made it a good bet that she was at least in a home.

" _Good, at least she has a place to live in, and not a dump like I had for a while."_

" _ **Still is a dump form what it smells like."**_ Naruto ignored the jab at his cleanliness and pressed on, he found a hole in the wall that lead to the forest and decided to trek up in the branches the rest of the way, though as he did he saw a large mansion in the distance just straight ahead on a clear dirt path towards it.

"Well that's convenient." He just walked towards the mansion at a leisurely pace. So far nothing bad was coming his way, until he arrived at the front gate where a massive lock and chains kept it tied up. This was actually pretty easy as far as he was concerned, while the walls were at a hefty height of 20 feet, this was nothing for him he could just leap over it and walk on inside if this is what the security they had. Though something felt off about it though…he jumped up to the wall and got a better look at the mansion and saw that the whole place was in disrepair and in half-assed state between 'Alright' and 'Piss Poor Condition', something wasn't right.

"Not a single sound except the birds and the wind blowing the tress…no one in their right state of mind would be living here…I don't like this…" He looked around the building more carefully to see if anyone was near the windows, and off to the right in the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone standing in front of the window but it only was the curtains moving around. Most likely from a draft in the place.

Naruto walked up to the front door and was about to turn the knob to get in, until he felt some negative intent coming up behind him and so he pulled a kunai out from his sleeve, coating it in some Wind chakra to give it an extra cutting edge. He spun around to meet the attackers blade and they clashed, but not before his attacker's blade rebounded off of his kunai and he was able to get a look at him and his weapon. He was a tall pale skinned guy just an inch shorter than him, and his hair was thick, spiky and silver that was long and reached down to his upper back, he wore a blindfold around where his eyes were and he wore the very same cloak as the Organization members.

His sword looked a little strange to him though. The blade was colored with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its handle bore a bright green slitted eye that resembled a reptile's own eye, and the handle itself consisting of dark braids.

"Huh, and here I thought I was able to conceal myself from you guys. Guess the Organization was able to spot me somehow." He spoke mostly to himself, though it clearly made his opponent bring his guard up for a bit who also responded, "I'm not with the Organization, though if you're looking for them, then you've come to the wrong place. Either way you need to leave. Now." His tone left no room for argument.

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry buddy. No can do, see I'm looking for someone, who I'm not very inclined to tell you at all since you decided to attack me, and plus if you're the guy that was watching that whole thing in the alleyway go down and not step in, then I'm not sure if what you say is true. You could've been the red porcupine's backup in case things went south, for all I know."

The silver haired guy silently chuckled to himself. _"Red porcupine? That's something Sora would've called Axel."_ Though what did catch his attention was what he said about Xion and Axel's fight in the alleyway, he said that he saw the whole thing basically and that he knew he was watching to wait and see if Xion could make it out, though he was worried if any other Organization members, notably Saix would come out instead of the others since yesterday they all ended up hitting each other instead of him. It was laughable really, six on one and none of them actually were able to score a hit on him? He remembered their comments the whole time.

Xigbar accidently shot Demyx in the face, apologizing for a bit. Then Demyx tried to drown him in his water, in which Xigbar grabbed Xaldin to keep the water off of him, who in turn shot his lances out towards him, but ended up grazing Luxord and destroying one of his Solitaire decks, who in turn the four of them started fighting themselves instead, leaving Axel and Roxas tripping over themselves of their 15-minute idiocy and giving him plenty of time to escape.

Though he decided to fire back with his inaction at the incident, "I'm not lying about not being with the Organization, though if you were there at their fight and saw the whole thing, then why didn't _you_ step in and intervene?"

"As much as I would've liked to, I'm on a mission right now looking for someone. So I don't really have the time to be getting into other people's messes, even though trouble has a habit of following me wherever I go, and that I wanted to help out but still. So…you gonna just get out of here and let me inside this place? Or am I gonna have to fight my way in? Your choice."

He seriously didn't have time for this shit! He was so close to reuniting with his sister! And then this dick comes along and blocks his way!

The boy on the other hand just shook his head, "You should've just walked away." He was about to attack, but then all of a sudden a dark portal opened up and he stopped. He lowered his weapon and looked at the portal with whatever expression Naruto couldn't see, and he stood there for a moment not saying a word, though Naruto didn't let his guard down. It could be a trick for all he knew, but the boy started to walk through to his surprise and he turned around to speak to him, "The door's unlocked. Go up the left staircase and head to the room up there. You'll find your answers there."

"Huh? What the hell?" He was about to ask him what that meant but he disappeared into the portal just like those Akatsuki wannabe's.

Kurama scoffed a bit, _**"Pff, wimp. You could've taken that guy down with a napkin**_ _ **. He was gonna try to camouflage his strength while fighting you. Not smart, he'll get killed easily that way."**_

 _"So he wasn't in a mood to fight me then?"_

 _ **"Doubt it. He was probably trying to keep some trump card of his hidden from you. Though I doubt whatever it was could've done anything to you, you can tank just about anything."**_

 _"Ok yeah, but, what did he mean I'd get my answers in some room?"_

 _ **"Someone who made that portal probably contacted him through some way to tell him to stand down and let you in. I'm not sensing any ill intent inside this place, though I'd keep your guard up just to be safe."**_

 _"Right. Ok, nothing ventured, nothing gained then I guess."_ Naruto opened the door leading to a large foyer that held two staircases to both sides, a large glass doorway that lead to a courtyard, and a few paintings and a crumbled model building on the floor. He walked over to his left just like the blind kid said and walked up the stairs where he saw a door leading to the room he said to go to.

Slowly he took the knob and opened it up to see an entire room painted nothing but white. The furniture, the curtains, the chairs, even the flowers on the table were white. The only things that weren't white were the drawings on the walls, the table and the floors scattered around. He walked around to each of them and looked them with curious eyes, though he didn't recognize any of the places or the people that he saw. There was a beach that held a nice sunset with a palm tree bent all the way to where a few people could sit on it, a large heart shaped object placed around a bunch of machinery, a twisting library, a boy with a dog and a duck?

These kind of drawings kept going on until he stopped and his breath hitched at the drawing: The Gedo Statue. He looked towards more and others, he saw each of these were pieces of his history and the history of the Shinobi World. The Akatsuki, Hashirama vs Madara, the War, the Tailed Beasts and finally him and Sasuke's final battle…someone had watched these events and they had a pretty accurate description of what happened. For some reason he got a good feeling to start blowing the walls off this place and demand answers as to who the hell was watching him!

"For so long, I've been waiting to meet you, Naruto." A calm and soothing voice came from behind him, he turned around quickly and while he was about to draw and shoot a kunai straight at the person who was able sneak up on him, but as he faced the person…he didn't. When he saw her face, he was relaxed and calm through some gut feeling he had. Her face was so remarkably like his dad's, her blue eyes were the same as his own, the same ones he saw in the mirror every morning and evening after a shower and brushing his teeth. Her hair was bright like the sun, but it held a rather pale complexion like her skin and it went down to drape over her left shoulder, she wore a plain, white, lace dress that reached down to her mid thighs and light blue sandals with yellow flowers.

He completely dropped from his stance and stood loosely with his hands now brought down by his sides, "Who are you?" For some reason, he felt that he knew who she was.

The girl gestured to herself, "My name is Namine."

"Well, I'd tell you my name, but you apparently know it for some reason, which I'm still trying to figure out."

"I'm sorry for startling you earlier, and leaving you confused." She looked at the picture next to him on the wall, which Naruto then took it as some sort of gesture to look at. He turned around to see a drawing of...himself? Along with, his mom, his dad, and his sister all holding hands together?

"You're looking for someone. Aren't you?"

Naruto turned back to Namine but instead of the bright blue showing, the Sharingan faced her instead but she showed no reaction to it if she had one. He wasn't very comfortable right now with a girl who came out of nowhere, had drawings of past events in his world, and who knew his about his mission. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Who is it?"

Naruto was a little hesitant, but going by this drawing, he decided to take a leap of faith per say with her. "My sister, do you know where she is? Her name is…"

Namine nodded her head, and while Naruto was looking at her, his face contorted into confusion and then shock. "Kairi. I know where she is, but judging from your expression, I'm sure you see it by now, but I'm also..."

"You...you're my sister...how?"

Namine's expression saddened a bit, which prompted Naruto to walk over and sit on the floor next to her. "I am, but I am not your sister. It's difficult to explain but I don't really exist."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Wait…so you don't exist, but…you're right here in front of me. How can you exist and not exist?"

Namine rose up from her seat and took Naruto's hand, leading him out of the room, "Come with me. I'll explain everything to you." Namine began to tell the old story about the Light and the Darkness, how a man named Xehanort attempted to bring about the end of the worlds to unlock Kingdom Hearts with the forging of the X-Blade and the Keyblade, and how three brave people not unlike he and his friends stopped him and sacrificed themselves to stop the twisted man and his dark apprentice.

She continued on with how the years passed and how peace endured until a witch named Maleficent came down upon the worlds and began to spread the Darkness, in the form of the Heartless and kidnap the Princess' of Light to open the Door to Darkness. She told him how his sister grew up for a short time on the first world she invaded, and how she continued to grow and enjoy life on her new home and with new friends, then she went to tell him about Sora: Kairi's knight in shining armor with the Keyblade. He bounced from world to world with his comrades Donald Duck and Goofy, looking for his scattered friends and fighting against the Darkness that threatened the worlds, and he finally found them but not as he expected them to be. Riku his best friend whom Naruto had dubbed 'Sasuke Lite' had fallen to the Darkness and Kairi, his little sister had lost her heart and slept until it came back to her, in which it was resting inside Sora's own body the entire time. Sora fought against Riku to rescue her, and to bring him back from the Darkness in which Sora succeeded but not without cost. He lost his body and his heart became one with the Darkness and Riku lost his body to the newly resurrected Xehanort, now going by the name Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Kairi was able to bring Sora back to the Light and gave him back his identity, thus giving Sora one more chance to save Riku and stop Ansem. They followed him to the end of the world and found nothing but Darkness there to empower him but they stopped him, despite the overwhelming odds. They found the Door to Darkness and when it opened, Light shined through and destroyed Ansem, but left it open for the Heartless to pour through. They tried to close it themselves, but with the help of the liberated Riku and King Mickey on the other side they closed the door. Kairi reappeared on the patch of sand left from their world and they promised to come home again and now it had been almost a year since then.

By the time Namine finished telling Naruto, they arrived in a room with a large pod with a sleeping boy inside. Naruto walked closer to get a better look at him and saw him up close and knew who he was from what Namine told him, "So, he's Sora."

"Yes, he's sleeping because he lost his memories, but now I'm putting them back together. The process has been slow, but once he wakes up, it'll be like he just woke up from a long nap." Namine explained to him, though she knew he was going to ask the how and why he lost his memories.

"Ok but, how did he lose his memories?" Naruto turned to see that Namine looked, ashamed?

She brought her hands together for a bit of comfort, "When Sora, Donald and Goofy began to look for Riku and the King, they found a place called Castle Oblivion, and it was under the control of the Organization. And I was kept under watch there, they were experimenting with the process of manipulating memories and I had the power to change them. I was forced to undo the chains in Sora's memories because I didn't have a choice, but I also did because…I felt lonely, and I wanted to someone to have as a friend."

She looked up to see Naruto was now in front of her, not with a face of disappointment or any other negative feeling, but one of understanding and sadness. "And so you went along with it, but you also tried to fix things, didn't you?"

Namine nodded in response, "I did, when Sora came to me, he fought against the Organization with his life on the line to save me, but they left before he could ever beat them completely, so they still are around, though recently I think they wanted things to happen like that."

"So who or what exactly is the Organization?"

"To understand the Organization, you have to understand the concept of the Heartless and the Nobodies. Heartless and beings that are born from the darkness in people's hearts, and they consume the person when they give in, or are forcibly taken over by them. But, when someone has a strong heart their body starts to act on their own wills, but they have no emotions and they become a Nobody. But those have both a strong heart, and a strong will, are able to retain their human forms, a bit different looking but they form Organization XIII. They're a group of incomplete people that wish to be whole and for that, they're desperately searching for something."

Naruto took the info in stride, so far it looked like the Organization had a policy of 'the ends justify the means' sort of mindset. Though why call themselves Organization XIII? At least the Akatsuki had a meaning to their name…either way he knew what he was more than likely going to be dealing with in the future, his eyes shot up in realization, "So you said that you were my sister, and not my sister, then does that make you a Nobody too?"

Namine nodded her head, "Yes. But you don't have to…" She was cut off by a fierce hug from Naruto who bent down a bit to head level, "If you were going to say to not bother with you, because you 'don't exist', then you can forget about that. As far as I'm concerned I've got a brand new sister, and you're right here in front of me. I can feel your heartbeat, you have a heart and never forget that, no matter what anyone says." As Naruto spoke towards the end, he felt Namine begin to slowly wrap her arms around Naruto, and he felt some tears begin to drip on his shoulder. "Thank you." He heard her say.

He came looking for one sister, and now he found another.

The hug lasted for a while until they let each other go, and Naruto turned back to Sora sleeping in the pod. "So looks like I've got myself a debt to repay to you, kid." He turned to Namine with on question though, "Say, even though me and Kairi are twins, and you're her other self, how is it that you, and more than likely her, are younger than me?"

Namine did find that curious as well, though then again time is a strange thing, "I think time flows at a different pace in the realms, and between dimensions. I'm not entirely sure how it works."

"That's kinda weird and I still don't understand it. Eh, oh well." Suddenly, Naruto got a rush of memories from his Shadow Clone popping from the Organization's castle that he had a little bit of info on now.

* * *

-NaruClone; Earlier; The Castle that Never Was-

* * *

The sensation of going through that special Kamui was weird. He felt as if the Jutsu was trying to warn him not to go through, but he had to in order to find out what these people were exactly. He came through panting with heavy breath as he got his bearings, "Ok make sure not to use Kamui so much, takes a toll on the eyes." Naruto looked up to see that he was now in a large room with a walkway that lead to a large doorway where a bright light was shining through, and the pathway turned left and right and back straight with some platforms here and there off to the sides at different elevated positions.

He was now in potentially enemy territory, and he had no idea just how strong or smart they were in battle. "Better play things safe." Naruto wrapped himself up in the Transparency Jutsu that Jiraiya had invented for...less than stellar reasons...but one thing it certainly did was give one an edge in spying and gathering intel on enemies.

Naruto decided to best stick to the ceilings, less he be discovered by an accidental bump by a member.

He walked towards the light and found himself now on an elevator of sorts that held no walls, no sort of way to keep one from falling off the edge, and the platform itself was huge. Big enough to hold at least twenty or so people, "Hmmm…I wonder if these guys are trying to overcompensate for something…" His thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden a figure in a white leather outfit suddenly appeared from some sort of shimmering aura. He instinctively leapt away from it believing to have been discovered, but it seemed it was ignorant of his location. In fact, it looked like it couldn't even see from what he saw. The err…whatever it was encased in a white leathery outfit, like the occasional dominatrix that he had the unfortunate run in's with back when he was training with Jiraiya those three years, but it also possessed long fingers if one could call them that and they were held together with black bands of and the sides of their bodies were black lines that run up to its arms and pulsated with flashing lights, and a zipper that acted as a mouth. Though he discarded that notion when it somehow zipped open without touching it, to reveal a black mouth with serrated teeth if you could call it that?

It looked around the elevator in curiosity, but found nothing worth seeing. Naruto wasn't sure what this possible enemy was capable of, but he wasn't going to take any chances, once the elevator stopped the creature began to twist and twirl in the air away to the next room, to which Naruto silently followed the creature through the never ending grey hallways as it approached a stairway where he saw a familiar shade of spiky red hair, carrying the girl Xion. But he was apparently finished talking to the new face present, he had long, messy blue hair, yellow eyes, pointed ears with studs in them and jagged 'X' over his face. He apparently caught the last thing said between the two, his tone cold and emotionless but he did detect a bit of something insulting in it, "Or let me put it to you this way. Which would you rather suffer the loss of? Some make believe friendship, or a real one?"

Axel said nothing as he looked at the man with a face of pity, "Things are finally right again…of course, we're better off this way…Xemnas is exasperated from all the 'fixing' we've had to do. We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line…Lea."

Axel walked off to wherever, while Scarface that Naruto had now dubbed stayed behind with a glare that held no emotion, and the creature that he encountered was behind him. Naruto was now above them and watched as the creature pulled its hand to cover his ear as it whispered whatever it was that it was speaking. Naruto couldn't make anything out, but he had a good idea once Scarface spoke out loud, "The elevator in the Crooked Ascension was activated, but no one was there?"

" _Shit."_

It's all Naruto had to say, he should've chosen a better route to sneak through the castle. Sticking to the ridiculously giant walls would've been better now in hindsight.

"Very well, I'll inform Lord Xemnas. Gather up the rest of the Dusks and search the castle for any intruders." And with that Scarface disappeared in a dark portal, while the 'Dusk' as the creature was called flew off into a different direction of the castle.

" _Ok, shit. Not good, already I got somewhat busted and now they're searching for me."_

" _ **You should've just walked out to the giant opening of that symbol to get around. It'd take longer but you would've had less of a chance of being discovered."**_

" _I could head to the tallest place in this castle. Could have some info there."_

" _ **Why do you assume that the tallest tower will have info on these guys? It sounds like you're taking a shot in the dark and hoping that you can hit the target without any training."**_

" _Uhmmm...because it's in the movies...?"_

Naruto could easily hear the banging of his tenant's head against the wall, thinking him for being stupid and acting as if the movies had all the answers. Of course the movies had a lot of things that were true!

Naruto ran up the wall towards the massive symbol that lead to the outside, thought he did have a ways to go.

As he came out, he saw that the castle was even bigger than he imagined, and that it was floating much like the Land of Sky fortress that he and Sasuke destroyed back then, as it over looked a massive darkly lit city that seemed to go on forever. "Damn…and here I thought things were big, but this is a whole new definition of fucking gigantic and overcompensating."

He looked back towards the towers of the castle and saw the tallest one, but it was the moon, or rather the shape of the moon that had him second guessing reality with Sharingan. _"Umm, Kurama?"_

" _ **Yeah?"**_

" _Is reality fucking with me? Or is that moon shaped like a giant ass heart?"_

" _ **Ummm…yeah it is…you don't smoke anything right?"**_

" _No. I don't smoke anything at all!"_

" _ **Then this is real. I'm not sure how or why the physics allow that thing to stay in that shape, but it's very real."**_ Even hearing Kurama shocked and stumped at the sight of a heart shaped moon was really pushing things.

"Ok, just need to get up there." The tallest tower was quite literally underneath the moon, and it stood above all others. Time was of the essence, so he made the decision to just haul ass up there, avoiding some trip moments here and there, though he was certain that he cracked some glass windows here and there on the way due to his speed and he arrived at the top.

He looked around at first to see that it was an empty platform with an arrangement of spikes around the perimeter, and they had two protrusions coming from the sides, thought he noticed one of them was turned sideways compared to the others. "A switch?" He turned it to the way which had the least resistance and he heard a click coming to his right, as a descending stairwell spiraled down into the tower, "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained."

" _ **Be prepared to pop in case someone comes down behind us. No telling what'll happen. And make sure you memorize anything that you can read, whatever info we can get could be useful."**_

" _Any chance you wanna help out with that department? I'm not so good on the reading memory thingy, ya know?"_

The fox let out an annoyed sigh, _**"Ok, fine. But you seriously need to work on that. I'm not gonna help you out of every little thing like that."**_

" _You mean you just get too lazy."_

" _ **Tomato, tom**_ **a** _ **to."**_

" _Excuses for a lazy fox."_

" _ **Going to sleep now."**_

Naruto wouldn't lie, while Kurama was extremely helpful and a good friend. The fox's damned laziness was a pain in the ass. Sleep here, sleep there, sleep almost all the time!

He walked down the staircase down into a room, or lab of sorts that acted as a bedroom with a bed against the wall, while several books and papers were piled on top of the desk next to it.

He walked over to see one was in a neatly done stack, whereas the top paper was looking brand new, the other papers looked all worn out and old. He picked up the first paper and read it silently to himself, _'The accounts of my findings, and the reports of my original self.'_ It seemed that these Xehanort Reports as they were labelled, were the first up and looked the oldest, as they were up first.

 _Letter to my Old Friend –_

 _Please accept my deepest gratitude for the invitation to witness your pupils' accession to the office of true Keyblade Master. It was a heavy mantle our Master placed upon your shoulders naming you Successor, but you have nonetheless persevered and raised two Masters yourself. I know it cannot have been easy._

 _I did you terrible harm in the past over a petty difference in opinion, and just a few years ago selfishly thrust my own burdens upon you. I think of you like a younger brother, and yet, fool that I am, I have never availed myself of countless opportunities to apologize or thank you for opening your home to the boy. Yet not once have you blamed me; on the contrary, here you are inviting me to such an important ceremony. I intend to be there to offer you all my blessings._

 _Our Master chose his heir wisely. Ours is a bizarrely ironic task—to watch over the light from the shadows—but in the face of that, the warmth in your heart and unfailing dedication to the light impress me to no end._

 _I have taken to wandering the World, and seen much darkness hiding in the light. Lately, I fear it has taken a turn for the worse. Perhaps Yen Sid has already told you about the Unversed? These fledgling emotions derive from negativity, and I can now sense their presence in nearly every world._

 _And on the topic of darkness: we must speak of another matter that concerns me, one related to the upcoming ceremony. When I visited several years ago, your pupil Terra drew my attention. His power is immense, to be sure, but within his heart I could see darkness just waiting to be awakened. I know this is none of my business, but I have reservations about welcoming Terra as a true Keyblade Master without taking certain precautions. The traditional examination, perhaps, to see if he has the Mark of Mastery? The choice is yours, and I will humbly respect your decision._

 _Take care. I eagerly await our long overdue reunion._

 _Report 1 –_

 _Much time has passed since I left the home of my youth behind, and in the myriad worlds I have since visited, I have gained much knowledge. On these pages, I intend to record a portion of that knowledge, and put the course of my life to paper._

 _Upon reflection, my life underwent the most considerable sea-change when I arrived at that place. Yes, it began when I found a Master, and another I would later call my brother—when I found a new home._

 _Then there was the Keyblade. For what purpose was it begotten, and by whom? During my training as one of its wielders, the precepts offered a clear answer: the Keyblade existed so that we who watched over the light could protect the world from the shadows._

 _But was that the TRUE answer? Could there not be more to it than that? My heart sought knowledge, and so I sometimes visited other worlds—though such travel was forbidden unless duty required—and found what my heart sought._

 _Report 2 –_

 _Our Master instructed us to don armor while traveling between worlds, so that we might shield ourselves from the darkness. But there, in the Lanes Between, I could feel the force of it—the power—and from then on, I forwent my armor's "protection." I had been told the darkness would devour me, but what terrors could it possibly hold, so long as I found the strength to control it?_

 _The World is vast—and the worlds within the greater World, uncountable. Like little islands, they dot a great Ocean Between which keeps them ignorant of each other, uncorrupted._

 _Each world had its own order. Unlike us, they could not know of the World in its entirety, and we were never to enlighten them._

 _Report 3 –_

 _In ancient times, no such buffers kept the larger World divided; there were no walls of light enclosing each smaller world the way they do today. Nothing prevented one from physically interfering with the next._

 _At that time, the World was filled with light, and a great many Keyblade wielders. But without buffers, the worlds began to squabble over ownership of the light. You see, they learned of the Keyblade's true use. War broke out as each of the Keyblade wielders struggled to lay claim to an almighty entity known as Kingdom Hearts._

 _Kingdom Hearts could be described as an aggregate of hearts. Worlds, too, have hearts, just like people; each world's heart is concealed from sight, beyond a hidden door. By gathering all the hearts of all the worlds in a single place, one may complete Kingdom Hearts._

 _Report 4 –_

 _And when Kingdom Hearts is complete, it is said the one who opens its door will bring about the creation of the Next World. Such a feat is above any human. Or, to put it a different way: whoever opens that door will be reborn as something far greater than human._

 _Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin; without darkness, there is no light. The Keyblade wielders' great war over Kingdom Hearts was fought by defenders of the light, servants of darkness, those who sought to reconcile the two, and those motivated by nothing more than lust for power. A whole spectrum of thought was swept into the conflict, and the worlds that did not go to war found the war brought to them. In the end, the whole World was cast into darkness._

 _That was how the ancient Keyblade War drew to a close. To this day, no one has ever managed to open the door to Kingdom Hearts._

 _Some time later, the little light that remained in the hearts of the few gave rise to the World we know today: one made of many worlds behind just as many walls, so that the Keyblade War would not be repeated._

 _Report 5 –_

 _At present, the lanes and corridors that run between the worlds may only be traversed by us Keyblade wielders, and those who have given themselves over to darkness._

 _As the former, our duty is to cross the chasms between worlds and guard against the latter, whose darkness corrupts and contaminates, so that no world need ever be lost again._

 _Few Keyblade wielders remain now; I have heard of but a handful of others outside my circle. But the World is vast, and more of our kind may be out there._

 _Now, in addition to the realm of light in which we reside, there is also a realm of darkness, and the realm between which connects the two. The realm of darkness is most forbidden; I am told none who set foot there have ever returned._

 _Report 6 –_

 _There are three families of Keyblades: the Keyblades of light we wield, Keyblades of darkness, and Keyblades of heart._

 _The first and second families differ only in origin; Keyblades of darkness are found in the realm of darkness, and are counterparts to the Keyblades we use in the realm of light._

 _The third type of key, the Keyblade of heart, came into existence when the World was reorganized after the Keyblade War. Without this key, Kingdom Hearts is forever beyond a person's reach. Only by gathering together seven hearts of pure light—hearts completely devoid of darkness—may one forge a Keyblade of heart and open the door to Kingdom Hearts._

 _And, as stated before, opening this door arguably gives that person control over all worlds and all people._

 _Report 7 –_

 _I have uncovered the Keyblade's ultimate mystery. You see, besides the three families of Keyblades, there is another "Key Blade." While it may sound the same when spoken, it is notated uniquely: "χ-blade." And make no mistake, while it resembles a normal Keyblade, it is something altogether different._

 _Keyblades are said to be man-made counterparts to Kingdom Hearts. The χ-blade, however, coexists with Kingdom Hearts._

 _It is only forged when two hearts of equal power intersect—one heart of pure darkness, one heart of pure light. At the time of its forging, Kingdom Hearts appears. It must be noted, though, that this Kingdom Hearts is special. Unlike the Kingdoms brought about forcibly and artificially through the collection of hearts, THIS Kingdom Hearts is a perfect and complete union of ALL the worlds' hearts. Surely it was over this that the ancient Keyblade War was fought._

 _If so, the walls that divide the worlds today are of little consequence. With the χ-blade, all their hearts could be instantly reunited—and the Keyblade War, refought._

 _Report 8 –_

 _My brother pupil Eraqus thinks only in absolutes. He has persuaded himself that light is the only way, but forgets that light cannot exist without shadow. I believe a balance of light and darkness is what sustains our World, but too much of the darkness has been stamped out, disrupting that balance. Someone must tear down this tyranny of light and reorganize the World around the darkness which then creeps back in._

 _Eraqus and I did not see eye to eye. I left, and wandered the World. This was perhaps the first time I felt truly free since that day I departed my boyhood home. But free to do what? I had already shown the Mark and become a Keyblade Master—but having been passed over as Successor, all that remained to me was the road of teacher._

 _Ordinarily, Keyblade Masters take pupils under their wings, malleable minds in which to impress the precepts of the Keyblade wielder and keep our profession alive for generations to come. Was my time drawing to an end, then, after all I had accomplished since casting away the place of my birth? Surely waiting for a quiet death would not do, not when there was still so much I needed to see for myself. Powers help me, I thought, my body is so old..._

 _Report 9 –_

 _We Keyblade Masters have a special gift. We can extract a heart, be it our own or that of another. By continuing this cycle, it is possible to remain in the world of the living forever._

 _As a boy, I dreamed of seeing the farthest reaches of the World. If I only went far enough, there had to be a world out there in which no one had ever before set foot. And now I know of just such a world. If I become the first to open Kingdom Hearts' door, I can create a Next World in which light and darkness exist in perfect equilibrium._

 _So there I stood, with vast knowledge in one gnarled, dying hand, and newfound purpose in the other. The next step was clear: I needed a new vessel._

 _And that was when I met Ventus and made him my pupil. We were destined to meet, and I could sense the potential within him, but the boy was too benign for his own good. I came to the conclusion he was too frail to serve as a vessel, and decided to use him for a second purpose I had in mind._

 _I would remove the darkness from his heart and split him in two. Then I would have my heart of pure light, and my heart of pure darkness._

 _Report 10 –_

 _As was to be expected, Ventus lacked the constitution for such an ordeal. I was able to remove the darkness inside him and create Vanitas, a heart of pure darkness, but Ventus drifted into the clutches of sleep._

 _Ventus's heart of pure light and Vanitas's heart of pure darkness... If both could be made strong enough to one day clash, I knew the χ-blade would be forged._

 _But Vanitas took too much of Ventus's heart, and from that fracture, I could see the last of Ventus's light was slipping away. The boy deserved a place to spend his final moments peacefully. And what should come to mind but my own boyhood home._

 _My legs took me there unbidden, and as I stood there on the same beach where I had made my choice so many years ago, I thought: not a single thing has changed. Here, in this quiet world, time marches in place. Content that Ventus would find peace here, I started to walk away—but just then, the boy held up his Keyblade. The light within him had not died._

 _Report 11 –_

 _Ventus and Vanitas were not matched in power; I could not train them together, or Vanitas's darkness would gnaw away what little Ventus had left._

 _Of course, since I needed a place where the boy's light might flourish, the answer was obvious: Eraqus, and his absolutes._

 _Considering how we had parted ways, I expected friction—but if anything, Eraqus seemed delighted to see me again. He readily agreed to take care of Ventus. Now I need only wait for the boy's heart to get stronger._

 _I had not visited this second home of mine for some time, and discovered Eraqus had already found two pupils of his own. Within one of them, Terra, I sensed something. The boy, though well-intentioned, seeks power single-mindedly. And that kind of hunger is a seedbed for darkness._

 _I had found my vessel._

 _Report 12 –_

 _The time has come. I have received word from Eraqus that his pupils are to become true Keyblade Masters. Terra and Aqua... They will be easy now to lure into the outside world. But Ventus! I will get nowhere without him._

 _Vanitas can feel some of what Ventus feels, and he says Terra is the key. Ventus has loved Terra like a real brother ever since he let him keep his old wooden Keyblade. It seems we have found a loose thread at which we can tug to unravel Ventus's heart._

 _The first step is to get Terra alone; then we need to plant the seeds of doubt in Ventus. Let him carry his faint light as he chases his brother into the darkness._

 _Let the darkness make his light stronger, then let the light deepen the darkness. And where the two finally meet is where the stuff of legends will become real._

Naruto finally finished reading through the mind of an old man sick in the head, with thoughts and ambitions that were no different than that of Orochimaru's original goals and Madara's Eye of the Moon plan. He looked to see what else was in this stack and found much newer and clean papers with the very same handwriting on them.

 _The Findings of My Lost Memories and the Fates of Formerly Old Friends –_

 _I began to seek out memoires that which were embedded in my head, that I had lost for so long. A man by the name of Ansem the Wise found me and took me in when I had nowhere else to go, and he vowed to help me regain my lost life. I became an apprentice under him along with Braig, who seemed to have been already familiar with me though he seemed to keep that a secret from me, and the others. Dilan and Aeleus whom were the guards of the castle and were invested with the research and protection of the world. Even, who's mind always seemed to look through things without much evidence and came to the conclusions faster than anyone else save for the Wise man himself. And Ienzo, a young and quiet boy who seemed to hold a mind that could surpass the others one day, and like me, he too was taken in by Ansem and given shelter and purpose to help in advancing the future to a better place._

 _As time went by, I began to conduct more experiments of the 'Darkness in one's Heart', and I yielding both terrific and horrific results. My master forbade me from continuing the experiments but Braig urged me to continue in secret. Soon the others began to join and as Ansem found out what we were still doing, we found no other choice but to banish him to the Dark Realm where these 'Heartless' dwelt._

 _When the day came to finally see the fruition of our experiments, we released our Hearts to observe what would occur, but how was the question?_

 _The answer came back to me in several flashes, glimpses into the past. And names came burning into my forehead: Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Eraqus, Vanitas, Xehanort, Keyblade,_ _χ-blade, Kingdom Hearts. I remembered many things such as who I was, but not who I was. My ambitions, my quest for answers, my dreams of being a Master, and my old friends and teacher._

 _No longer was I Xehanort, nor was I Terra. I was Ansem._

 _The fates of what occurred all those years ago I have discovered after remembering tirelessly what occurred. Vanitas, my once apprentice was supposed to have taken Ventus over and forged the χ-blade, but it broken and was destroyed, therefore I can conclude that he became one with Ventus again as before. Or perhaps, not…his existence has always been an interesting one at that._

 _Eraqus, my former friend and master, I fought and struck down, whether it was by one hand or the other I do not know, but I still feel his Heart nearby even though he is gone from this life._

 _Ventus who had destroyed his heart, fell into a deep slumber, only to reawaken when his heart fully heals and returns. But I have a notion that he is somewhere still in the old home of mine._

 _And Aqua, the one who surpassed me to become Master, and the one who held no role in my ambitions, defeated me not once, but twice. And in doing so she took my place in the Realm of Darkness instead. Though one must wonder, when time has no true meaning within that place, is she still the same as before? Kind, compassionate, wise and bold as ever, but the Dark Realm has a way of changing people, if she still lives, we shall see…_

 _Now as a Nobody, a being who does not truly exist, I yearn for a heart, but…_

Naruto stopped reading as he heard footsteps coming down the stairwell, and instead of trying to see and fight off who it was, he decided to just pop and let the boss know what he had just uncovered. Maybe he found out some other things as well on his end. He dispersed in a puff of smoke that disappeared as the mysterious person finally entered the room.

As the man came down, only reveal himself as the Superior of the Inbetween: Xemnas. As he came down the steps, he heard a popping sound of sorts and he saw that the reports of his old self, and his findings now were floating down to the ground. He narrowed his eyes and summoned forth a Dusk, "Send word to the other members, we have had an intrusion…"

* * *

-The Original Naruto with Namine-

* * *

Naruto got the rush of memories almost instantly, though Namine could see what had just happened, "A Shadow Clone just dispersed, didn't it?"

He looked at his new little sister to see that she was very observant of who and what was around her, "Mhmm, yup. I got a lot of info…I think, uh…it's gonna take me a while to get it all back." He rubbed his head in embarrassment at that, but Namine laughed a little bit, "It's ok, in fact, I think I can help you out with that."

"Help out with what?" A new voice emerged from the door where they came in from. His face was covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth, and he tied two intersecting belts around his head, one passing over where his left eye should be. He wears a long, red cape with an odd, angular cut taken out at the chest, the edges of which are yellow. This cut exposes a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch-black shirt. Overtop this shirt, the man wore what seemed to be grey, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen. His legs were covered by a long, black cloth lined with yellow, which itself has several brown straps pinned onto the front, seemingly for no purpose other than to create yet another angular pattern. On a yellow sash that hangs around the man's waist are three brown pouches, descending downward diagonally on his left hip. These pouches were all identical, all sporting the same design on the top flap, and all closed by a darker brown strap that attaches to a silver button on the right ride, a grey tassel hanging from each button. He wore a dark colored scarf around his neck, and he also had light colored sleeves.

"DiZ, this is Naruto, he…" Namine was about explain Naruto to him, but he interrupted her, "You brought in an unknown being inside here. When we are still in a dire situation, and when we have no idea what his motives are. How can you be so trusting?" His tone held annoyance and anger in it, as he looked directly at Namine.

Naruto wasn't having any of that crap thrown her way, as a brother would do for any younger sibling, he stood in front of her with his arms out in protection to the girl, "Ok, I don't know who you are, or why the hell you're talking to Nami like that, but no one talks to my little sister like that."

That had given him quite an interesting expression from this DiZ person, and actually prompted Riku to walk in at fast pace. DiZ actually began to laugh out loud, at what he said, while Riku was trying to find the words as his mouth was moving up and down just flabbergasted at what he said.

"…Wh-what…? Th-that's not possible." He managed to say out loud.

DiZ finally calmed down a bit after laughing so hard and coughing a bit like an old man, "You..you must not be very well versed on Nobodies. I haven't laughed like that in a long time, while it was amusing at one point, it was also quite intriguing. What makes you think that that Witch is your sibling?"

Naruto put his hands down, and stepped back to put Namine and himself, side by side. "She's my sister. I know that this is a damn fact, and no one can tell me different. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and Namine is my sister just like Kairi is my sister too."

That actually shut them up for a bit.

On one hand, they thought he was joking, but on the other his voice and face steeled with resolve and truth. So with one who knew Kairi almost all his life, and the other who dealt with facts and scientific analysis, they need him to at least provide some sort of proof, though some of it was standing right next to him, and one of them knew that his claim was more than likely true.

Riku spoke up first, "While I've known Kairi for the better part of nine years, and I don't know anything about her past before she came to our world, I've never seen or heard of her true family being around."

"It is quite a claim; though what proof do you have?" DiZ brought up the subject of the connection he said he had with a Princess of Heart.

Now Naruto only had the proof of the picture of them as newborns, it wasn't much, but Namine seemed to step up and help defend his claim, and even offered something, "DiZ, the lab has equipment that can find genetic markers to find a match. I'm certain that you already have some information from Kairi, and if not Riku can get it, and Naruto can offer his own. Please, it's the truth."

DiZ looked towards Namine for a bit to see that she was actively defending this boy, who more than likely she just met, as a scientist he was curious about the claim, but his current goal right now was far more important. Though he could not deny that there was something positive about the mysterious boy.

While Riku seemed rather hesitant at first but Namine appeared to trust this guy, otherwise he wouldn't have let him inside here, even if she said to let him in. But there was something about this guy that got to him to put some sort of trust in him, something that made him want to befriend this Naruto guy. He reminded him of Sora in a way…

"Let's do it."

DiZ looked to Riku with skepticism, "Are you certain about this?"

"I am. If he's telling the truth, and I think he is, then a test would prove it more than anything." Riku's voice held resolve, DiZ looked at Riku for a bit, then towards Namine, and the boy Naruto, and decided… "Very well, let's proceed. Come, this way please." DiZ and Riku turned back to the doorway towards the lab, though Naruto turned to Namine, "Thank you. You know you didn't have to speak up about it."

"It's ok. We are family after all, so keeping quiet about it wouldn't do any good, since you spoke up for me." Namine smiled at Naruto that he just couldn't help but think that she was adorable. Naruto just had to hug her again, he clasped around her waist in a big hug and began to spin her around in circles. To which Namine just hanged on for the ride and actually enjoyed it going from the giggle he heard from her. Though he did have one question, as he now had someone to that could very well help them out now and in the future, and hey, the sooner the better… "Hey uhm, guys by the way…" DiZ, Riku and Namine looked to Naruto who grabbed their attention, "…do any of you guys know how to get into the Realm of Darkness?"

Now Riku 'looked' at him as if he had grown two heads, "There is a way, but…why would you want to know that?"

"Well there's someone in there, that I think can help us. That and I think she's been in there for too long, it's time she came home and was given some rest from probably almost constant fighting." He already had a plan laid out for his little search, though there was no telling how long he'd be gone for in that place, if going by what this Xemnas dude said.

* * *

-Of Things to Come…-

* * *

Naruto was walking through the dark caverns for a while until he found the wrecked a deserted village, which was coated in ice shards here and there, and a large bridge that lead to a castle that was deserted. He came across a lot of strange things that looked trippy as hell, if one were smoking some of the funny stuff that's pretty much considered illegal in the villages, but this place had a way of playing tricks on your mind.

It was almost as if it could draw out the horrible memories of your past, and draw out all of the negativity of this place and manifest it into your worst fears, luckily for him, he conquered them long ago. But he still needed to find her, he continued onwards until he left the castle and found a cavern that went on for so long. "Sheesh, this place goes on forever. I'm not even sure how much time's passed by back home. And not a damn Shadow Clone came up with single thing to track her down with…I hope she's ok." He continued to wander around for a bit until he found a blue metallic star object float down to him, to which he took hold of it and looked up to see his goal.

Activating his Six Paths Mode, he floated up to see her still looking the same as the picture that Namine was able to acquire, and he had to say that she was truly beautiful.

He took the metallic star and placed it in her hand and saw that she was falling into sleep, he took her by the arm and brought her close to him and was about to speak first, but she woke up and beat him to it, "Who are you?"

….

Naruto stared down Roxas as they were overshadowed by the Memory's Skyscraper, Naruto hardly looked worse for wear, while Roxas was taking hard breaths here and there with Keyblade's in hand. "How…many…times…do I…have to keep…fighting you…I am me! No one else! Just Roxas"

Naruto looked at Roxas with sadness in his eye. "In truth, you deserve to live your own life Roxas, just as much as anyone does."

Roxas looked back at Naruto with confusion, "But then…why do you keep…getting in my way of stopping them?!"

He just wouldn't see it, as his anger and hate was making him blind to the truth, "Because you're not strong enough to free Kingdom Hearts. I know Xion asked you to free it, even when she was dying in your arms. Just like you, she deserved to live her own life, and to be a different person…hell, even when she left you guys and kicked Patchy the Pirate's ass in front of the Flaming Porcupine I wanted to give at least one day to be normal." Even though they had the day to themselves and they used disguises to hide their presence from the Organization, they did many things, watch a movie at the theater, play games at a carnival, take silly pictures in a photo booth and many other things normal people did. "Even though everyone else will forget her, I made a promise that I wouldn't. That no matter what I would make sure at least one person would remember her even if it's just me, see to me she was in a way a new sister of mine. That I loved and cared about."

He was looking down as he told the tail end of his story, then he turned back up to Roxas with steeled resolve in his eyes, "I don't think you're a bad person at all Roxas. You just got dealt a bad hand in life…that's all." He took out a kunai and cloaked it in Wind Chakra to go toe-to-toe with Roxas' dual Keyblade's as before he was just using one and not taking him seriously, and now he was backing the kid into a corner and that made him very strong and dangerous, "But right now, I have a debt to repay, and if Nami says that this is the only way that I can help with that…then I'm sorry for you, and hopefully we'll meet again under better circumstances."

Naruto rushed at Roxas who brought his weapons back up to begin their fight yet again.

….

Kairi looked out to the sea and the island that held her old childhood playground, and held two bottles in her bag. Each one had a letter that she had written for their prospective recipients: To the boy who's name she couldn't remember, and to the other boy who she had been longing to meet ever since that day the bright start came down, and when she began to develop amazing abilities. She threw them out into the ocean where the tide took them away and had hope that they would receive them, "I hope that these get to you both, and hopefully we'll see each other soon. Isn't that right? Sora? Naruto?"

….

" _ **Just admit it. You so wanna screw her."**_

" _No! I am not a fiend; I am not a freak. That being said, I am not a freaking pervert like so many other people, dammit!"_ Currently Mickey and Aqua had finally met up with them in Hollow Bastion's castle explaining the whole ordeal behind the man named Xehanort. They both wore the black coats which Naruto had ditched his after joining up with Sora after he woke up, but the fact that it hugged her curves made things like concentration very hard to do.

He was a guy that had never been in a relationship before, but he certainly wasn't going to deny that he was interested in her, and wanted to be more than just a friend to her."

" _ **Oh please, you've been around pervert's all your life and right when you find a woman who would be more than willing to get in with you, and you just blatantly ignore the chance? As if! I'm not gonna let you throw this damn opportunity out the window! Either you make the move, or I will."**_

" _You wouldn't dare…"_

" _ **Wanna bet?"**_ He could just practically see the mischievous grin sprawling on his face.

He was snapped from the conversation from when Sora tried to get his attention. "Hey, Naruto! We still gotta get the info to Tron. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, right! Ok let's…mppmh!" As a began to walk back to the computer room, he passed by Aqua and then all of a sudden he felt his body move on its own and he felt something hard yet soft, warm and moist. That's when time slowed down for an instant and he now found himself kissing Aqua!

Everyone else in the room was stunned at the sight. Mickey being that she was one of his oldest friends, Sora for thinking Naruto was kinda weird in a way for kissing a woman who is technically older than him, Donald for his supposed fast move, and Goofy for well…he's Goofy, he doesn't really need a reason.

Naruto instantly backed away from a very volcanic red faced Aqua who, really didn't appear to be angry, but rather in shock at his supposed action, "A-Aqua! It's not what you think it was…!" Naruto was doing everything in his power to frantically save his manhood but for some reason, what Aqua said next would confuse the absolute crap out of him for a good while. Sort of like when your brain short circuits, and you twitch in a very confused manner.

Aqua had actually brought her index fingers together in a rather girly manner and she said, "Well it wasn't that bad, but…could you warn me next time so I'm a little, uhm…prepared?" She felt pretty awkward too, so she decided to ease things up a bit for the guy who broke himself.

….

The man held the piece of flesh that the dark creature had taken for him, and returned to him, as this was vital to his grand plan. "Let the weak ones in the black coats continue their foolish games and ambitions. Now it won't be long until I have what is rightfully mine…brother…"

* * *

 _ **Ok guys, and that is chapter 1! Not as long as what the Prologue took me, but anyway, the next chapter will be Naruto going into the Realm of Darkness to rescue Aqua. Now by the time I get ahold of 2.8, this chapter may end up changing depending on how the story of 0.2 goes. Unfortunately the game got pushed back to January due to Final Fantasy XV being pushed back also, I'm not sure how their management is doing over there, but they need to get their stuff straight. So I hope you guys liked it and continue to drop by to read, fav, follow and review my stories (please leave reviews! These help me immensely to make my writing better!). Until next time :) !**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Some Fragmentary Passages

_**Honestly, it's been a very… very long time since I wrote anything on this story, so I apologize ahead of time for the massive freakin' delay. Life, work, college and plot bunnies (those damnable critters are nearly impossible to kill) have a tendency to come up in the way.**_

 _ **Anyways, so lots of stuff happening the Kingdom Hearts. Finally, we get a fucking release date! Honestly, I wish that they had stuck to the 2018 year for release, but at least we're getting KH3 early next year!**_

 _ **As for the worlds, well I wanted to include Frozen into the KH2 storyline, but I'd rather wait and see what KH3 does with it, so that is no longer on the list of choices sad to say. And the ending of that reveal trailer…. "Bolin crying mode" WWWWHHHHYYYYY?! Not our bae! Not the awesome, badass heroine we got to play for the first time in the series! That had better be a damn trick or something along those lines Nomura!**_

 _ **[Exasperated Sight] Well I can tell you this, there's no way in hell am I letting that happen here, unless there's some damn good explanation behind that bullshitty move.**_

 _ **So on to the chapter that I hope you guys will enoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Some Fragmentary Passages

-The Castle that Never Was; Where Nothing Gathers-

Xemnas had gathered the members with the exception of Xion due to unique circumstances, and disclosed something that would've been kept quiet, however Vexen was frantic upon speaking with him about a sudden burst of energy that had existed for but a second until it disappeared without a trace.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering what exactly this meeting was called for."

He looked to the members who paid attention, though some of them were in their own thing. Roxas was still confused from what occurred back with Xion and Axel, Larxene was reading Marquis de Sade with a rather bored expression on her face, Marluxia was trimming a plant for whatever reason, Demyx playing on his Sitar as usual and Lexaus was doing one of those puzzle cubes.

He continued on knowing that what he said next would grab their attention, "We have had an intrusion within the castle as of late." Now he had their attention.

Xaldin looked up to the top throne, "Care to enlighten us as to who it was?"

It was Vexen who spoke up next with some papers recording some sort of data, "We're still investigating as to who it was, but for a brief moment sometime around when Axel returned with Xion, an unknown energy signature showed up on the castle's sensors, but then it disappeared within a second later."

The other members looked to Axel who was stumped, "Hey, don't look at me, I didn't see anything outta the ordinary. I just went back to my room after I got back." He honestly just wanted the day to be over with given that Roxas and Xion were both not quite in their usual cheery moods, and the former was giving him the cold shoulder, which rubbed him the wrong way for some reason…he felt like crap to be honest, and the thing was that he shouldn't…

Vexen cleared his throat to get the attention back on him, _'I get no respect here…'_ , he thought before he continued on with his findings, "Continuing where I left off…" He grumbled, "…I attempted to try and recreate something similar in nature to the event, however I found that every time it failed. Whatever made this energy is clearly in the realm of beyond our comprehension."

Demyx raised a hand like a kid in school, "Yeah, um for those of us that don't speak geek, what does that mean exactly?"

An annoyed voice spoke up, "It means that whomever or whatever made the energy surge is a being that has obtained power above that which we can't even imagine." Saix explained to the slacker.

' _Sheesh, even when he explains things he sounds like he's got a stick up his ass.'_ Demyx thought to himself, though he had a feeling that a few others felt the same way.

Xemnas addressed the rest of the members with a warning, "As of now, we must be on alert to whatever that occurs within the castle that appears out of place or strange. Not when we are this close to our goal, everyone is dismissed to continue on with your duties." The Organization members teleported away to their own destinations.

Marluxia was rather intrigued, "Well, it seems that things are about to get interesting."

"Who knows which of us will get lucky to come across the next incident." Luxord flipped his cards within his hand.

Xigbar let out an exasperated sigh, "And here I wish I had both my eyes…oh well, I'm a crackshot anyways, won't be a problem for me to spot things."

"Somehow I get the feeling that more chores will get stacked up for me because of this." Lexaus murmured to himself.

All of the members save for Xemnas, Vexen, Zexion and Saix were gone, as they had something else to discuss.

The main matter with Xion and Roxas.

"Xion was all part of our plan. To be able to use the power of the Keyblade."

"She exceeded our original expectations. And was able to receive Sora's influence…more so than Roxas, his own Nobody."

"We had her confine a portion of Sora's memories about his identity…and, as long as we continue to expose her to Roxas…Sora should never awaken. So, we're still preceding with the original plan."

* * *

-Twilight Town; The Old Mansion's Basement-

Riku arrived back with a hair sample that he got one of Kairi's hairbrushes, to his bit of dismay and feeling weird about in the process, but if Naruto was telling the truth, which he wasn't entirely sure about that, then Kairi had a brother that she had no idea existed. But then there was the manner of how this came to be, which confused him.

DiZ had explained that Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness quietly helped Maleficent take over Hollow Bastion her original home before she arrived at Destiny Islands and was taken in by the mayor. He had a feeling that Namine had an idea how it occurred…

Naruto was simply talking with Namine about whatever it was while DiZ sat at the computer already scanning the hair that Naruto provided them with. Naruto looked over to DiZ, "Hey, you _are_ gonna destroy that right?" It sounded more like an order than a question if anything, though he doubted DiZ was bothered by it.

DiZ spoke without taking his eye away from the computer, "If your claim is to be true, then you needn't worry about it. All material is destroyed once the experiment is over, it's standard procedure with scientific methods of this nature." He turned his head slightly to see Riku return, "Ah, good, you're back. Place the sample and the table for scanning, once there the process will take some time."

Riku did as told, and simply waited for the results to show up, though Naruto seemed to be a little impatient, "So what all can I expect to show up in that place, where things go bump in the night?"

Riku turned to face Naruto, "The Realm of Darkness is filled with a lot of things that you wouldn't find anywhere else that exist here in the other worlds, things don't appear to be what they really are, Heartless watch you almost every step of the way, waiting to get the jump on you. The environment is mostly a massive cavern and there is no sky, unless you count the small parts that show off the dark colors that make it up. Whatever memories you have my end up coming after you, and distorting your vision, time has no real meaning in there. It could feel like a few hours in there, while days or even weeks have gone by out here, so try not to stay too long in there."

Naruto so far wasn't too terribly worried, in his forth strongest form, he was fast and could outrun even the Raikage at his top speed, and he moved at the speed of a lightning bolt's return stroke with that Lightning Armor Jutsu of his, though Naruto was capable of keeping up with Kaguya's own eyes, which themselves wereable to perceive events beyond what common sense would allow. But it was the whole, time distortion thing that he was worried about, if, no; when he found Aqua, how much would've passed by out here, days? Weeks? Years even, which more than likely happened with Aqua?

"Well most of that stuff ain't no problem for me, though that time thing's gonna screw me over if I don't get her and get out in time." Naruto scrunched his face up the feeling of displeasure visible to all.

"It's a pretty big place and finding her may not be the easiest thing." Riku warned him. He thought what he was doing would help them later in the future, but he didn't want to give his hopes up because of how the Realm of Darkness was so vast, though Naruto seemed to not worry too much as he thought he should've been. "You don't seem as worried as I thought you would be."

"Eh, it shouldn't be too much of a problem I think I can find her pretty fast if I can sense her." His Six Paths Sage Mode could ensure that he could find almost anyone, and if Aqua was the only person other than himself in that place, then she'd be a pretty big shuriken in a kunai set, something you couldn't miss even for a monkey.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Something up your sleeve?"

"Something like that…" Naruto just gave a cheeky smile.

"Tell and not show? Heh, that's a new one."

Namine tapped Naruto on his shoulder, grabbing his attention whom turned around now saw that she was handing him a picture of three people crowded into the shot, "These were the three friends that I told you about. I hope this helps you out a bit." It held two teens and a kid, the kid looked very much if not an exact copy of that Roxas kid that he saw in the alleyway when he first got here, he gave off a friendly atmosphere much like himself and an oddly familiar presence like Hashirama's. The two teenagers next to him were around his own age, the boy in the brown hair had a sense of humbleness and a yearning for more strength to protect his friends and the innocent, and the girl who was more than likely Aqua held a compassionate and kind demeanor that she wouldn't let any harm come to anyone, regardless of the circumstances or the incident. He turned over the picture to see that their names were written on the back of their faces: Terra, Aqua and Ventus. So, the kid was Ventus, and the other guy was Terra.

"Thanks, Nami, I appreciate it, I should be able to find her soon, though can you give me a way to it?"

"Mhmm." She held her hand out in concentration to give him a dark corridor, Naruto looked at it and decided to sync the Kamui up with it, so he could get Aqua and himself out if they were in a jam, as he walked towards it, Namine spoke one last time before he entered, "Wait. Here." She handed him two pitch black coats for some reason, "Uh…what are these Nami?"

"They're coats that the Organization uses to protect themselves from fading away and to keep them safe from the darkness when they use the corridors. One for you, and one for Aqua. I know that you may not need one, but…" Naruto placed his hand on her head and gave Namine a small peck on the top, "Thank you, it's good that you're think about these things, something that mom seemed to do a lot back then."

Namine looked up to him with smile, "Thank you."

Naruto took the cloaks and sealed them into a storage scroll in a containment pouch on the back of his belt loops. "Well, I better get going, see ya later Nami."

"You too."

DiZ spoke up again without looking away from the computer, "The results should be ready when you return." He was engrossed with what exactly was coming up as he had never seen genetics like these strands before.

Naruto walked through the corridor all the way and disappeared into the darkness, and it closed behind him..

* * *

-Naruto-

He finally arrived out of the corridor which gave him a really strange feeling, he found himself standing on a grey rock that was consisted of mostly smaller pieces all clumped together. The 'sky' if it could be called that, was consisted of purple and red clouds that seemed to give it a hellish look. The rock formations seemed to almost be alive with lights here and there sprawled all over the place, down into an endless abyss. There were some parts that held what appeared to be flames of black and purple, almost reminiscent of the Ameterasu flames; something he really wish he had.

"Alright, time to get to work."

Already trying to draw in the Natural Energy of this place, he found that it felt 'tainted' to say the least. It would no doubt take a bit of time to purify the energy to make it more along the lines of the energy he was used to, luckily the way the toads had trained him to filter out the negative parts of Natural Energy. As he focused on his Sage Mode, he became more aware of the negative emotions surrounding him, no doubt the Heartless smelt him and were hungry for a fight.

 ** _'Not two minutes and you're already popular in this version of hell.'_**

' _Knew this was coming, though I was hoping to keep a low profile until I found her.'_

Naruto knew what was trying to come up behind him and threw a few shuriken to the rear. As he turned around he saw that it was one of the Shadow Heartless -a name which he still thought was lame- that Nami told him about. The Shadow was already 'in the ground' when the shuriken hit their mark, "Well this is gonna be more annoying than I thought." Keeping an eye on the Shadow as it crawled like underneath him, the creature emerged from the ground in front of him, poised to strike at the ninja, but he wasn't really concerned as he stepped back before the claws could reach their mark.

"This thing is dumber than dirt." Forming a Rasengan, he hit the Heartless dead on as the Jutsu obliterated the creature in one hit, though what was the most intriguing and weirdest thing, was that a glowing and sparkly looking red heart just emerged from the remnants of the body floating up into the sky and disappearing in a flash of light, "Well that wasn't completely weird and out of the ordinary."

 _ **'** **Since you're so enamored with the death of that thing, you should probably get back to what you're really here for. There's no telling how many days have already gone by back outside.'**_

Kurama wasn't wrong on that count. Time flowed very, _very_ different paces in here than out there, as did his own reality. He looked around him to see multiple pairs of eyes eyeballing him from the rock formations, no doubt more Heartless -a name which he still thought was lame- converging on his position after what he just did, his Senjutsu senses showed that they were slowly manifesting from the flames and other places, though he didn't want to stick around for enough to overwhelm him to show up. But there was one signature completely different from everything else in this place, alive and untainted, "There you are." But it was far away from his own position, "This'll take some time."

 _ **'** **Just don't die in this place, I'd hate to wake up in hell. Wake me when you've got something interesting to kill.'**_

' _Love you to, Furball.'_

Dashing off to his target, Naruto rushed past the growing horde of Heartless that suddenly developed a fear for the ninja for what he just did that only a select few could do with a Kayblade, although they weren't fully aware of the one in the black coat that arrived to see what just happened.

"You were not part of the original design..."

* * *

-Later-

Naruto now found himself staring at the ruins of what used to be a large castle, surrounded by rundown buildings that floated around it.

' _Remnants of what once was lost.'_

This was what Nami was telling him about. The worlds that fell to the Dark World that Sora restored, but somehow because of how long they'd been trapped here, they left an imprint on the Dark World and became a ruin that remained regardless of coming back.

He looked around to see that the town was not all that different from those back home. Houses, a bazar, fountains, streetlights, etc. Gently dragging his hand over a building, he felt the dust and rotting of the place and wondered just what everyone was thinking when the end came for them and then coming back from the brink. Were they alone and on their own? Together with their friends and families? What of the animals? The birds signing, the dogs barking, the cats lounging… Did they feel the end coming? Or were they at least ignorant and went out peacefully?

" _Here, too. Everyone in this world thought that they were safe."_

Naruto heard the echo of the voice, "Uhm… hello…? Aqua, you there?" Either this was just another remnant, or his senses were being screwed with this place. But it couldn't have been the latter since he was able to feel the negativity of the Heartless.

" _Not just the people… but the dog waiting for his owner… the cat curled up in her nook… So much life. Trees and flowers… There's no deeper sadness than discovering all that you knew is gone. The grief in this place is too much to fathom."_

Trying to find the source of her voice, he found the location, but no Aqua. Just another remnant of what once was here.

"Dammit." Glancing back to the castle, he felt Aqua's signature in this place, far away from here. He ran full speed to the castle that held that haunted atmosphere, but all of a sudden, multiple Heartless appeared from thin air and took on new forms than the Shadow, "I don't have time for this crap!"

Naruto conjured up a Rasenshuriken to get rid of the small horde that ambushed hum and hurled it down below as he jumped above them to keep going, resulting in a part of the 'landscape' -if it could even be called that- being severed altogether. Arriving on the steps, he felt something, no… someone else watching him nearby. Slowly he came up to the doors and opened them to find himself now in the remnants of the castle, or just a really large and decrepit main hall with a broken mirror resting atop the balcony above him.

Deciding that enough was enough, he decided to call out his stalker, "Alright, come on out, I know you're there, jackass." That's when he heard the footsteps coming from up the stairs behind him, "You were aware of my presence, even in this place." The man, or maybe teen if he was guessing right, was in the same black cloak as the Organization and Sasuke-lite, which begged the question… "So, I guess me breaking into your overcompensating castle was noticed then, eh?"

The teen shook his head, "I am not part of Organization XIII." Naruto quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, "So, you're not a Nobody -which I think is another stupid name- then?"

"Correct."

"Then _what_ are you?"

The teen brought out his hand and an ethereal blue blade was brought out from his hand, followed by another in the opposite, as he got into a battle stance. Deciding to see of his Kamui could let him slip through the attack, he shifted to the Mangekyo as quickly as he could, "Your death."

The cloaked teen dashed towards him with the blades held in a reverse grip. With a leap into the air, he twisted his body to bring the blades down to slice his target in an 'X' formation but he was stunned when he didn't see the appropriate response to such a thing…

"Was that supposed to do something?"

He looked up to see the strange eyes that were already there, he felt something shift in the air, "What…?" Suddenly the ninja backhanded him to the face through several walls that lead outside into a new area. All the cloaked teen could do was struggle to get up

Everything around them was like a kaleidoscope… reflecting everything around them in the distance. "Ok, this place just jumped straight to the weird as fuck list." He noticed that the hood had fallen off giving him a good look at the teen whom was currently nursing his more than likely broken nose, "What's the matter, can't take a little slap like that?"

 _ **'**_ **You might wanna stop taunting for a bit and get a look at his face. I'm sure you'll recognize the duckass hair style, and his face.'**

Kurama was awake the whole time Nami had told him about what happened to Aqua and the others, and who was responsible. Narrowing his gaze at the teen, he focused and paid attention to his face… now he knew who he was after a bit of thinking as his eyes widened in realization, "You…" Naruto's voice was filled with disgust and loathing, "…you're Xehanort you little shit."

The now recognized young Xehanort stood up to get his bearings as he the faint sound of the crack of his nose was sat back into place, "I don't know who you are, but you're not in my plans." He knew what would happen given the ability he was given by his other self, but this whiskered boy was not within his plans. An unknown variable that needed to be eliminated effective immediately. When he first saw him, he wasn't so sure what was wrong with his eyes.

Blood red with a strange pattern inside; he originally believed that it was due to his unique presence within the Dark World, but then it caught it at the last minute that it shifted to a pinwheel of some type, which more than likely was the cause of him slipping through his attack.

Well he supposed he'd have to go for a different approach and see just what that ability could do exactly.

He brought forth two orbs from his palms and threw them into the air to bring out the Spear Orbs, _'I need to see his limits.'_ Thinking to himself, he conjured up copies, four of them to be exact as that was his limit to come at him from multiple sides, meanwhile the ninja just stood his ground appearing unconcerned about the pressing attack that could potentially kill him, _'Is he really this overconfident in his abilities?'_

His copies had conjured up Mega Flares to coincide with the Spear Orbs to inflict the most damage, but he didn't move from his spot. As the attacks collided in a large explosion that blew debris up into the air along with the Spear Orbs disappearing and copies dissipating, Xehanort wasn't sure if the ninja was still alive, or if he had just given away that he could slip through any attack.

Focusing his eyes on the spot, he saw there was now… nothing…?

"How did he—"

"Like this asshat!"

Xehanort suddenly found himself very hastily moving his jaw back up to avoid the full brunt of the uppercut. Either way, he knew he took a major punch, but dodged a completely shattered jaw that would've made him pass out from the pain. This boy was no amateur and he wasn't overconfident. He clearly had training at least on par if not more strenuous that he and Eraqus had to do in order to become masters.

Naruto knew that Xehanort was trying to draw out more Jutsu, and he didn't want to show off too much to the old… er, young bastard. So, deciding to use the Kamui again to confuse him, he dove into the ground only to be moderately surprised, and a wee bit scared that there was nothing beneath the stone structure they were on. Quickly thinking he moved back into the structure and placed himself right beneath Xehanort and pull a fast one like he did on Neji during the Chunin Exams.

Though he wished that the little shit wasn't so quick on the uptake. He felt his head move back at the last second, not that it saved him from getting in the punch, he just didn't shatter his jaw.

Kurama just watched as the whole thing went given how Xehanort was trying to drag more Jutsu out of Naruto, he felt it was necessary to keep as many cards that he had close to the chest, _**'**_ _ **Just end it already!'**_ Already getting bored from the pitiful performance he was giving, _ **'He doesn't even stand a hell's chance against you right now, and you're better off making sure of that!'**_

Naruto grunted as he agreed with his tenant, ' _Might as well just kill him while I've got the chance.'_ Summoning a pair of Shadow Clones, he grabbed their arms as he twisted his body around to throw them straight at Xehanort to land a couple of extra hits. The first was blocked by one of the blades, but he managed to push him back while the second came down on top of Xehanort to bring an axe kick that he enhanced a bit with some Earth Style.

' _Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Jutsu'_

The force and weight of the kick sent Xehanort back down hard to the ground while Naruto brought forth a standard Rasengan to finish him. Unfortunately, Xehanort still had some juice left in him as he maneuvered out of the way just barely before the Rasengan drilled into his stomach. "You're not getting away!"

Naruto saw that Xehanort limped into one of those dark portals, but he was too late to sync it up with his Kamui before it disappeared, "Son of a bitch…"

 _ **'**_ **Told you to hurry it up, now he's gotten away some smidgen of info on you.'**

' _I know, but I doubt he'll be able to take us on the next time.'_

 _ **'Don't be so sure about that. You never know what he might come up with on the next round.'**_

Naruto did have to concede the point; he had no idea what kind of plan Xehanort would have now for him. Whatever he tried though, he'd be sure as hell to stop it dead in its tracks.

"I need to keep moving, find a way outta this place." Glancing around he noticed all of the mirrors present were completely broken. Did Aqua do this? Or was it part of the piece that was lost and came in this way? He bent down to take one of the broken shards of the mirror and tried to place it back into the mirror, hoping that something would happen.

"Well shit, guess it was worth a shot." Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto turned his back onto the mirror, looking around for whatever way he could use to get out of this part of the Dark World, he was ignorant of the newly reformed mirror as an unknown force pulled him through the mirror, "Crap!"

As he came through the mirror, everything around him blurred and distorted his vison. Even his Sharingan couldn't see properly. It came to an end with the force that pulled him had stopped, only to come about into a combat stance to see… "There's no one here!"

All he could see was that he was now standing in a forest covered in dead trees and thorns that overgrew certain parts of it. He heard Aqua's echo once again, _"No one can save you. And no one wants to."_

That was weird, was she talking aloud to herself? Was she beginning to lose her sanity? Her will to keep going? Shaking his head, he needed to find her all the more so now, "Right, ok then. Onwards to and through the dead trees."

Naruto leapt into the dead forest as he maneuvered through the trees. The air was stale and had the slight stench of rotten leaves filled his nose; he shook his head while he grabbed onto a limb as he continued onwards, but he stopped when he saw a giant black hand coming for him, prompting the airborne ninja to test something out, "Guess now's the time to test out the Shuriken."

 _ **'Wait** **, you're not talking about**_ **that** _ **Jutsu? It's going to be a close shave.'**_

' _Now's a good time as ever.'_

Quickly using the Mangekyo along with the stinging sensation that came with it, he brought forth the Susanoo ribcage, and an arm, but he didn't manifest the rest of the body as he wanted to see just how effective he could make the Kamui Shuriken at this low of a level. The Susanoo's arm conjured up the pinwheel that showed in the eyes, he quickly threw it right at the hand to which lead to the Jutsu completely removing the hand and leaving its original owner a stump in place.

Naruto gave a sideways glance at said owner and saw a rather large Heartless that held a mop of tentacles that enveloped its head, along with a massive heart-shaped hole in its body, "How the hell do you even keep going?!" Seriously, this place kept surprising him one thing after another.

He did not want to get bogged down in a fight with these things mostly because he didn't wanna waste more time, so he sped past them through the forest in which he was able to make it to the edge of a cliff where a large dark waterfall dipped down into a pitch-black abyss. Naruto turned back to see the Heartless beginning to creep back up on him and looked around to see where else Aqua could have gone to, but his senses told him that he was getting closer to her.

"Hope there's fluffy padding down there."

Naruto braced himself as he jumped down into the abyss, along the way he saw multitudes of pieces of world remnants, Heartless attempting to snatch him up, and a variety of different colors that all eventually converged into a single blinding light that eventually overwhelmed him, "Oh, come on! Light! Dark! Make up your damn mind!"

The light faded with his vision returning to him, but he found things to be blurry for a bit before everything returned to normal, "Wow, this is… sucky, again." He found himself now in a cavern that held nothing but rock formations with bright neon blue lights dotting the place.

Noting that his Senjutsu was beginning to wear off, he quickly reached out once again to see if Aqua was any closer, and just his luck, she was close by. He took off running through the caverns, but he stopped as he felt that something was coming for him. Skidding to a halt, he looked around to try and find whoever it was; if it was Xehanort, the Heartless or anyone from the Organization, he'd be prepared.

But it was the moaning that encircled him that he couldn't make out was creeping him out, "Whoever the hell you are, fuck off! I don't have time for you!" Keeping his guard up he kept on his goal to reach Aqua. The further he moved in, the more sounds he could hear of a battle going on; to his luck he finally found her.

Aqua held some sort of Keyblade that was an overall black on the blade with some rustic colored handle and guard, but it was surrounded by a bright light that took the shape of a blade at least twice her height. Her back was to him while she faced off against what looked like a horde of Shadows all clumped together in some sort of tower, that acted like a snake.

"First impressions, here we go." He gathered up chakra for a Rasenshuriken to obliterate the Heartless 'tower' in one shot, "Hey, get away from that thing!"

* * *

-Aqua-

It felt like it had been an hour since she had last seen Mickey, since she helped him get the Dark Realms' Keyblade to lock the door. But time flowed differently here, and for the days she had been walking before stumbling upon the Castle of Dreams, it turns out that ten years had passed by and everything was not going well back home. After defeating the Demon Wave that separated her from Mickey and Riku, she had landed back on the island that she first met Sora & Riku to which as it faded, she went back into the darkness.

Not long after she continued onwards to wherever this path lead her to, and came face to face with the Demon Tower once again from the castle. This time it seemed to learn from its past mistakes in battle against her, however as she brought out her Bladecharge to cut the Tower down she could make out the sound of a high-pitched buzzing sound over the droves of Heartless shuffling around.

"Hey, get away from that thing!"

Taking her eyes off her enemy for a moment to see the source of both the voice and the buzzing. A boy that looked about her age in a black shirt with orange pants, and a large orb of orange with spinning blades emanating from the palm of his bandaged hand. Aqua didn't know who he was, but if he was telling her to get away, it was probably best if she did.

Aqua quickly ran back towards the teenager while he pivoted his body, ready to make a throw if she was guessing correctly, "Jump!" Ok, so jumping was clearly a good suggestion as he bent down to throw the spinning orb that went underneath her while she twisted her body around in mid-air to avoid getting clipped.

She was now right in front of the boy who grabbed her by the waist without warning as he hastily shielded her from the explosion that followed suit from the orb he threw at the Demon Tower. Aqua closed her eyes out of instinct from all the dust and debris being thrown into the air as the end result; the boy brought her back around as he let go of her waist allowing her to see the aftermath of the attack: the entire area that the Demon Tower emerged from was obliterated entirely with no signs of it surviving such an attack.

"Well that did the trick." Her apparent helper spoke up behind her in satisfaction. Aqua turned to get a better look at her possible ally in here, which she found his eyes to be very strange, "Thanks, but who are you? And what type of magic was that?" She had never seen that before during her time under Master Eraqus' tutelage, and spending her time reading through the tomes and books filled with magic spells and charms.

He decided to oblige her, "Name's Naruto, and that wasn't magic actually, it's Ninjutsu."

Aqua found both answers curious, with his name meaning 'Fishcake' and what he just used… well she had never even heard of it, to which confused her to no end. She was about to ask another but then realized that she was being a little rude, to which she decided to give her name instead, "My name's Aqua, and it's nice to meet you, but… how did you fall into the Realm of Darkness? Are the world's in danger again?" She was anxious now. She helped Mickey to try and save the world's but for all she knew something else could have happened to the Realm of Light again, and to see someone else get trapped in this dark place was very disconcerting.

Shaking his head, Naruto explained a bit, "No, the worlds are fine, but I got in here with a bit of help, and I can get us back out of here." This stunned Aqua, "But, w-why would you come here in the first place? If you could escape here, why stay?"

Naruto looked her in the eyes, "I came in here to get you, Aqua…" Pointing towards her, "… you've been in this place for too long, and its high time someone came to bring you back home."

She wasn't sure just what all he knew, but he had to have known that she was in here from Mickey since he was the only person who met her down here, but on one hand she was touched that someone had come here for her. As Aqua was about to ask Naruto on the how they were going to escape, a dark moan could be heard from all around them.

Naruto had brought out a small knife of sorts while he looked around trying to find the source, "Dammit, that thing again?" She started looking for the source as well, though it looked like Naruto was family with it, "Have you seen whatever made that noise?"

"Nope, but I doubt it's here to make friends. Hell, I can feel that thing's negativity just bearing down on us." To her it sounded like he could feel the creature's presence altogether. All she could do was keep watch and be ready to strike while Naruto covered her back. "I'll throw up a Reflect to throw it off, while you—"

A chilling scream that made their blood turn to ice was heard as it grew closer, until it was too late. Naruto was the one who had to deal with it, but it was almost as if he was literally frozen… unmoving as she saw the one who made the scream: a phantom-like figure with blazing red eyes, and a body covered in grey rags came dashing towards him as it ran straight through her new friend and disappeared without a trace, "Naruto!"

Naruto fell flat on his backside as he began to hyperventilate a bit before she rushed to his side to try and help him off the ground, "Naruto, talk to me! Are you alright?" His eyes were wide in shock & fear with a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his forehead, "Y-yeah I-I'm alright, just… just need to get up…"

"You were frozen like a statue when you faced it… are you certain that you didn't know what that… thing was?" She wasn't sure what it was truthfully, she was only concerned about Naruto now. He shook his head, "No, I've never seen that thing, it was like a ghost almost. But… somehow, I felt that it was familiar, almost like I knew who it was, but I don't know."

Aqua had put her Keyblade away to help Naruto up as she slung his right arm over her shoulder while she took him by the waist to help him up, "We need to get out of here before it decides to come back."

Nodding his head, Naruto looked dead ahead of them, "Time to get the hell out of this nightmare." Aqua looked to him to see what he would do, but she gasped slightly as she saw his eyes change in the pattern from the three comas into a pinwheel of sorts. Looking ahead, she saw the air distort in a fan like motion that slowly but surely opened up a way… a way back into the Realm of Light. She was shocked at the display of his 'Ninjutsu' and could only gaze with her mouth slightly open in amazement, "This is… it's… how are you—" She gasped loudly as she looked at Naruto again, "Why are your eyes bleeding?!"

Naruto didn't deviate his eyesight for a second to explain, "Just an after effect." He tried to sound like he wasn't in any pain, but she wasn't convinced, "I know you're worried now, but let's do that after we get out of here." Aqua turned her attention back to the tear in the Realm of Darkness to see that he had opened up the way back for them both, "Let's go. It won't stay open for long." The Keyblade master started towards the tear with Naruto next to her as she could feel her eyes beginning to feel the sting of the light hitting her, after being stuck in the Realm of Darkness for so long.

As they stepped through they were unaware of the being that assaulted them earlier watching them as it muttered something in its bone chilling voice, **"Brother…"**

* * *

-Twilight Town; The Forest-

Naruto and Aqua both collapsed as they came back to the Realm of Light with Aqua still holding Naruto up, "Here, let me heal you. That couldn't have been painless." Setting him down up against a tree next to them, she rummaged through the medical pack she saw on his person to which she had taken some gauze out and used a bit of her magic to wet it as she wiped away the blood that dripped from his eye sockets, "When you use that 'Ninjutsu', do your eyes bleed all the time?"

Naruto stayed still as he knew better than to say no to a woman when they tried to help you patch things up, "Only when I use that too many times. Though to be fair I used the Mangekyo one too many times already, but I needed to find you as fast as I could, so I said screw it and went ahead anyway. I'm not leaving a friend to rot away in hell like that."

On one hand, Aqua was extremely worried about Naruto's future health if this was the result of using that too many times, while on the other, she was touched slightly from his words on why he chose to do something for her own wellbeing.

Staying in the Realm of Darkness for so long was not good for anyone. But then it was the last sentence that made her question him, "We're friends?"

After cleaning up his face, Aqua cast a Curaga spell on her patient to help him recover quickly while he gave an answer, "Yup, you did something for my sister years ago, and I guess that makes me in debt to you, though I'm pretty sure that makes us friends more than anything."

Aqua chuckled lightly at his words. He reminded her of Ven, but he was appeared to be more mature than him, "Well, thank you, Naruto." She stood up as she held her hand to help him up off the ground, "Although, who is your sister?"

Naruto took her hand, to which he noted even through her gloves that her presence was soft and comforting. He was able to get a better look at her now that they were back in Twilight Town, and she looked cuter in person than in the picture, "Her name's Kairi, and Nami -who's my sister- told me that you put some spell on her to send her someplace safe if she got in danger."

Thinking back to when she could've done that, she recalled a little girl that had given her some flowers after defending her from the Unversed with Mickey, "I remember her. She was only a little girl back then, but I remember."

"Had a feeling you did, though I think that calls for a thank you on my part."

"Oh, no it's ok, you don't need to THANK ME!" Naruto brought her into a hug as he swung her around in a circle as Aqua's voice raised to higher levels. She fought hard to keep her blush down which to no avail was going anywhere anytime soon. Ending the spinning hug, he put Aqua back while he scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, sorry 'bout that I just kind of do things like that without warning sometimes with cute girls." He fought to put his blush down, though he noticed she placed her hands around her face to try and cover up her reddened cheeks.

"N-no it's fine." She tried to change the subject, getting that old famialr feeling that he was going to ask her why she was covering up her face, like Zack did before, "It's just that I… ehhem…" Clearing her throat to regain composure and her voice, "… so who is Nami? I thought you said Kairi was your sister?"

Naruto had to think on how best to explain who Namine was, and hoe she was his sister, "Well, she's… actually, she can explain it to you better than I can. I mean I'm still trying to get used to the idea of all this Heartless and Nobody stuff since she told me." Naruto took her hand as he quickly guided her through the forest back to the mansion while her blush reignited just a tad.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: NOT A PUPPET

* * *

 _ **And done! I'm hoping that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but I feel like you guys deserved to get it as soon as possible so I edited it down some. If you guys felt that something felt odd, then I apologize and will do better. The next chapter will have some time with Aqua meeting the others in the mansion, catching up on events, etc.**_

 _ **Anyways, with all the stuff going on for Kingdom Hearts III I'm both hyped and heartbroken from one of the recent trailers! It can't be true!**_

 _ **Now with the reveal of Frozen to be featured in KH3, it will be striked from the list and I have officially decided to use the MCU for a bit in this story, though I won't say which film(s) as I want to surprise you guys.**_

 _ **So please, keep reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story as well as my other stories on my profile.**_

 _ **And be sure to leave reviews as without them, I won't be able to become a better writer. Let me know what your likes and dislikes of the chapters are, so I can reduce the amount of disliking and increase the liking for my stories.**_

 _ **Until Next time :)**_


End file.
